They Marked Our Love
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: AU Jack and Yuusei were once best friends until Jack became king. Both are marked by both society and destiny. Can love flourish when no one knows who is good and who is bad. Yaoi, KingCrabShipping.
1. Prologue

**Here's the story I've been promising you. Tell me if I messed up anywhere. I know it's just the prologue, but the other chapters are definately longer. ^^**

**Now, on with the story. **

* * *

**_They Marked Our Love_**

**Prologue:**

The sky was lighted with the fire of burning houses and dead bodies the night Domino's cruel long running dictator was finally overthrown. Men walked the streets like zombies exhausted, their spirits at the lowest after days and days of fighting. It had been a long war, yet there was still much left to do.

One man stood in front of them all, hardly one battle scar adorning his body other than his almost completely severed left arm wrapped securely in bandages to his chest in a makeshift sling. Everyone quieted down once this man lifted his good arm into the air, a signal he needed their up most attention.

"I am Godwin, some of you may know me," bellowed the one armed man. "We have finally defeated our adversary, a man we had once trusted with our lives and our family's lives, the ex-dictator of our home of Domino. Tonight, as the full blood moon rises, we shall sentence that very man to death."

There was a cheer from the crowd of wounded (physically and spiritually) citizens.

Godwin waited until all was quiet once more before proceeding. He snapped his fingers and two soldiers brought up to him a terrified blindfolded man. The man tried to get away, but could only stumble along with his capturers.

Godwin grabbed the man harshly by the hair lifting his blindfolded face to the blood stained moon.

"Feast you eyes on the man that made all you lives a living hell. He turned his eyes from our grievances, so we blind him; he refused to hear our cries for his help, so now we shall render him deaf." With that, the one armed man grabbed the hilt of the sword at the ex-dictator's side, and with two quick movements, had rid the blindfolded man of both his ears.

A long agonizing scream filled the flame induced city for many long minutes until they were finally silenced all together.

Godwin removed the sword from his enemy's body slowly letting the knowledge that Domino's tyrant was now dead. There was silence, eerie and on edge. At any moment, it could be broke and it soon was.

A woman from the shadows wailed and flung herself at the bleeding, dieing, hated man. She had been the mistress of the dead tyrant as well as his sorceress. She cried for her dead master and lover, her tears soaking his blood stained clothes.

"You monsters!" she screamed.

"The man got what he deserved. He was the monster," Godwin told her simply.

The ex-dictator now lay totally lifeless. His mistress removed her hands from the grip they had on her dead lover. They were covered in blood and she lifted one to her lips tasting the salt and iron taste. When she put down her finger, she looked up at Godwin with blazing red eyes.

"I will curse you all. Most of all you, Godwin. Let this curse resonated in the deepest crevices of your heart:

_At the highest point of your new world will two children arise marked to reveal the evils hidden within this revolution and a new revolt will begin. When their swords unite, they will have the power to resurrect an ancient power – The Legendary Crimson Dragon._

"Shut up, witch!"

"Let's kill her, too."

"Get out of here you devil's whore."

The sorceress ignored the vulgar remarks thrown at her and only stared into the cold eyes of Godwin. "Your lies will end, Godwin. You are_ not_ the savior everyone thinks you are."

Godwin gritted his teeth. In a low voice, he growled, "Shut up, witch. You know nothing of me."

The sorceress smiled sadly. Her red eyes glazed over and her head lolled to the side. Slowly, she ran a hand under her skirt. "You won't be able to stop this though, Godwin."

"How so?"

She chuckled then pulled out a dagger and rammed it into her chest.

_With this blood, I give this curse life. _

Then, she fell to the ground over her dead lover. Her blood poured out, but as soon as it touched the ground, her blood was seeped into the ground as if the very earth depended on the red liquid like water, drinking it up thirstily.

Clouds started to roam across the sky covering it in an eerie grayness. No light other than that of the blood red moon shown through them. There were no stars. A voice ran through the air making the surviving citizens shiver with its ghostly promise.

Two children will arise marked…resurrect The Legendary Crimson Dragon.

However, Godwin did not fear these words. He had his own goals and would see them through using whatever got in his way to his benefit. Yet, the curse still lingered waiting for the day it could be born.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. ^^**

**-- Zee ;)**


	2. Friends or Foes

_**Well look at that, a post. I wanted six chapter before I posted chapter one, but chapter six somehow took be forever. Well, enjoy.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chpt. 1 Friends or Foes**

Fifty some odd years later, we find two young boys playing on the outskirts of the kingdom of Neo Domino, also known as Satellite City. One is tall with blonde hair and violet eyes that could be deemed ruler worthy. The other is shorter with spiky black hair that resembles a crab with yellow streaks in them and calm blue eyes. They are practicing the art of sword dueling, smiling as they taunt each other. They are both evenly matched, neither spilling blood nor sweat. It is just as the sun falls behind the horizon that they break away finally done for the day.

They clasp each other's hands in a friendly dismissal before their equipment and heading away from their practice field. The blonde swings one arm around the shorter boy's shoulders halfway down the road they are walking. The spiky haired boy looks at his friend curiously, but says nothing; he doesn't mind and walks closer so his friend's arm can lie around his shoulders more comfortably.

They walk like this until they reach the end of the road where it splits into Neo Domino, while the black haired boy starts for the path back into the center of Satellite City. They smile at each other sadly before turning their backs on each other and heading to their respective homes. One, destined to be ruler of a kingdom, the other, king of the trash.

* * *

Jack Atlas was the pride and joy of the higher ups of Satellite City. His mother was in the running to be Chancellor Godwin's wife, which met Jack would be the first king of Neo Domino. Bing king was something Jack had dreamed of since he was young. He felt it was destiny for him to rule over Neo Domino. He was, just by the look of him, every bit the definition of a king even at the age of only fourteen. However, there was one thing standing in his way.

A king should be the best sword duelist, but Jack could never get past Yuusei. Sure the spiky black haired teen was his best friend, but he was also his adversary. His small body did anything but handicap him from sword fighting. Being smaller, the spiky haired teen could slip past and dodged Jack's attacks easily. However, to deem Yuusei weak would be an understatement. There was much power within those lean arms which caused Jack to have to work harder to overpower him when they had their little fights here and there. Yet, even when Jack came out on top, it was always the spiky haired boy that seemed to be the true winner.

And that was one reason why the blonde loved Yuusei. Well, maybe not love, but in Jack's young adolescence, he had developed an attraction for his friend. Of course no one knew about this, though the blonde suspected Rally, a marked thief from the inner walls of Neo Domino, might have his suspicions. It was something that Jack hoped would never be surfaced. If he wanted to be king, he'd have to cut off all ties with his friends in Satellite City one day and he didn't need those kinds of bonds holding him back.

He was thinking about these things as he cleaned up from his day of dueling with Yuusei when the sound of a vehicle driving in front of his small yet elegant home. Jack walked out of the door to see who had come. He was met by a shiny black hover limo. Out of the limo stepped Chancellor Godwin, the temporary leader of the kingdom. He smiled when he saw Jack and walked up to him.

"Good afternoon, Jack, is your mother here?"

"No, she's gone to get a pass for the main city to visit her relatives," explained Jack.

"Ah yes, sometimes I forget Maki's no a Neo Domino citizen anymore."

"Yes." Talking to Godwin always made Jack feel uncomfortable. He felt as if he always had to be on guard or else he would get caught in the web that this man's sweet words spun.

"She's a good woman, you mother. Taking you in as her own after _that_ man died was very honorable of her," complemented Godwin.

Jack's mother had originally been a daughter of a rich man in the main city of Neo Domino. She had fallen in love with a Satellite man on a trip to the outskirts, though, and was denounced by her parents. However, that wasn't the worst part of it. The man already had a kid, a baby boy with the birthmark of a red dragon's head on his right arm. Jack had been there when his father died and had never known any other mother than Maki. Everybody had taken him as Maki's child, they knew no difference. When word had gotten to Godwin about Jack's birthmark, the chancellor had immediately come to Jack's mother. However, a king can not be the descendent of a follower of the old dictatorship. Those were who lived here, outcasts and the old dictator's follower's descendents. So, Godwin made the lie that Jack's father was one a guard for Godwin who had been exiled to Satellite City for being accused of stealing important monarchical items. Apparently, being a thief was better than having the blood of a dictator.

"Yes," repeated Jack. "Do you have a message for her?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to you alone," said Godwin.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

Godwin gestured they should go inside and Jack moved out of the way shutting the door as soon as they were both inside. Godwin sat in one of the chairs the small but cozy living room had and indicated the blonde should sit in front of him. Jack pulled up a chair eyeing the older man carefully. He didn't dislike Godwin, but Jack didn't trust him either. He only ever put up with the idea of this man being his father because he truly knew his mother loved him and that, our course, he could become king.

"I've decided that I will marry your mother," came Godwin's sudden announcement.

Jack looked shocked for the second time in the span of only a few minutes. He was going to be king! Finally all his dreams would be realized. However, a dark though floated in the back of his happy thoughts. There was no way it could be this easy. "What's the catch, Godwin?"

Godwin smiled. "You certainly are fit for a k9ing."

"Thank you." Jack knew that whatever Godwin would say next he wouldn't like.

"However, in order to come along with your mother to Neo Domino, you need a ticket. Retrieve the Stardust Dragon's stone that power's Fudo Yuusei's sword."

Abruptly, Jack stood up enraged. "Why do you need his stone? Is my Red Demon's Dragon stone not good enough?"

The chancellor held out his hand to calm the blonde down. "Your stone is very powerful, no doubt, but a king must be the best. I know for a fact you haven't defeated him."

Jack looked away, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "That's none of your business. He's none of your business."

"You can have no bonds here if you truly want to be accepted by the people of Neo Domino."

"I don't want to, there must be another way," Jack pleaded. He was ready to leave Satellite City, he was ready to leave Yuusei, but he wouldn't take the most important possession to his best friend.

"Then you will never leave this place and what happens to that boy then is your own fault."

Godwin's voice was clam and it pierced at Jack. The older man was threatening his friend, his secret crush, and he wouldn't have that. He would rather have Yuusei hate him than have the spiky haired teen hurt.

"I'll do it."

Godwin smiled standing up. "I'm glad you saw reason. You really will be a good king for Neo Domino." He held out his hand as if to close a deal – a deal to crush Yuusei's heart.

Jack didn't take his hand but turned away from him. "I believe it's time for you to go Godwin."

"Yes, I do believe it is. I'll be turning that pass into a permanent one, and when she leaves, there will be another pass for you. You have until then, Jack, to get Yuusei's Star Dust Dragon stone." With that, he left leaving Jack a swirl of emotions. How was he supposed to do this, how to make his best friend hate him?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a young voice called out to Jack. "Hey, Jack you busy?"

The blonde suddenly smirked. "Hey, Rally, what would you do for Yuusei?"

"What do you mean?" asked the curly haired boy as he entered.

"If you had to choose between hurting his feelings or putting him in danger, which would you choose?"

"What's this about, Jack?" The curly haired boy looked wary as he backed back toward the door.

"Would you do something for me, Rally? It'll help Yuusei, too."

"Of course, you two are my friends; I'll do anything for you?"

Jacked hated to use the smaller boy like this, but he had to if he wanted to sever the bonds he had and become king. "Come back in three days around this time, tell no one."

"Okay, but wh—"

"Just promise!" Jack shouted.

"O-okay, I pr-promise, jack."

The blonde sighed. 'Was there a reason you barged in here, Rally?"

"Uh, yeah. Yuusei finally finished that shield he's been working on with all the cool gadgets. He wanted to know when you were free so you could try it out with him."

"Tell him three days from no."

"J-Jack, what are you planning?"

"I want to be king, Rally, and kings can have no weaknesses."

The curly haired boy was about to protest when he heard sirens. "I have to go before they catch me here."

"Three days, Rally."

"Yeah, three days."

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

Yuusei was polishing his shield. He was very proud of this shield; it had voice activated commands, hidden compartments, and doubled as a hover board for quick get away. It wasn't as great as the shields they used in the Neo Domino Castle that could cover someone's entire body like armor, but it was pretty good for a shield made of nothing but the trash of Neo Domino left in Satellite City.

Now, one may think that Yuusei hated Neo Domino by the way he would stare intently at the city at night every now and then. However, that wasn't true. He admired the beautiful kingdom and dreamed of going there to help unite Satellite City with Neo Domino. What he hated was that everyone in Satellite City was looked down upon just because of who their ancestors were. Yuusei didn't want to over throw the establishing monarchy, but change it and help it grow. Yet, Yuusei wasn't about to start a revolution. He was the kind of guy who took things as they came and went with his instincts. As long as Yuusei had his friends, he was happy.

His thoughts suddenly fluttered to the last match he'd had with Jack. It had been the mot intense duel thus for. Yuusei knew their lights were getting closer to having a winner. However, it wasn't the fight he was actually thinking about. He'd noticed that he and Jack were closer than his other friends. The way the blonde had swung an arm around his shoulders felt different from when his other friends would, but he didn't know what it meant, so he let it be. Yuusei would just wait and see where this was going; he figured it was probably nothing to worry about.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Yuusei found one of his friends outside, urgency in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yuusei asked.

"It's Jack, he's holding Rally hostage at the arena."

Yuusei quickly grabbed his sword and shield and headed toward Jack's and his practice spot known as the arena. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he hadn't see Jack in three days and it was strange for the blonde to not at least send a message once a day.

The spiky haired boy stopped one he reached the arena and stared terrified at what lay before him. Rally was tied to a pole unconscious with a cage of light surrounding him closing in ever so slowly. And that light was the kind that cut.

Yuusei turned fiery blue eyes on the blonde. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't agree to," answered Jack smugly.

"Jack Atlas, what's gotten into you lately?" asked Yuusei, his blue eyes turning worried for his best friend.

Jack looked away so as not to have Yuusei see him frown, eyes sad. "I'm leaving, Yuusei."

"Why? Why are you doing all of this?"

"I'm going to be king."

"Jack."

"If you want to save Rally, you have to get past me." The blonde took out his sword from its sheath and placed a red gem into a hallow hole at the base of the blade causing it to glow red. "Yuusei Fudo, I challenge you to a duel, and this time we'll be serious about it."

Yuusei nodded and pulled out his own sword implanting it with a clear stone speckled with white like stars causing his sword to glow white. He knew this day would come soon in which he and Jack fought for real, but he'd hoped it would have been on good terms. As it was, neither of their swords glowed as brightly as they could have, neither of them had the passion for this duel, it was forced. Why Jack was doing this when he didn't want to, Yuusei didn't know, but he sure wasn't about to let him get away with it.

* * *

Their swords clashed and sparks flew as they danced around the Arena with their swords. Every time one would attack, the other would block, and it kept going like that at a steady stalemate. However, Jack didn't have the time to stay here forever fighting Yuusei no matter how appealing it sounded. His mother was already at the station waiting to leave; Jack only had thirty minutes to go and meet her and the station was all away across Satellite. If he was going to get that stone, he'd have to cheat even if the though left him feeling sour.

Yuusei was just coming at him for a close hit when Jack blocked him and pulled the spiky haired boy to his chest. Before Yuusei could even register what was happening, Jack had lowered his head so that their lips met.

Yuusei's eyes widened in surprise and he dropped his sword. He just stood there frozen for the long seconds Jack took to relish in the kiss before he pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Yuusei fell to his knees still in shock and watched as Jack plucked his stone from the sword and turned away.

"If you'll excuse me, Yuusei, I have a ticket waiting for me." He cut rally free and picked up Yuusei's shield as an after though. "If hope you won't think of me as a bad king because of this."

"Jack," called Yuusei in a whispered voice.

The blonde turned his violet eyes on the other boy getting one good last look at him. "Sayonara, Yuusei Fudo." Then, he activated the shields hover board and zoomed off.

"Jack!" Leaving a heartbroken Yuusei behind.

* * *

_**Read and Review and the faster I'll get up the next chapther**_

_**--Zee**_


	3. Stolen Kiss

**Look, it's an update. I know I'm taking really long in between updates, but good news is I'm up to chapter ten on the hand written version. I have no idea how long this is going to be, I usually don't write fafics longer than twelve chapters, but this one seems to be getting close to the twenties. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it other than some of the plot.**

**Read and Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chpt. 2 Stolen Kiss**

Rain pelted down on Yuusei as he rode threw the streets of Satellite City, the 'Patrol' on his tail. His hair was soaked as were his clothes, and he could feel a cold coming on. He needed to hurry if he wanted to escape them; the makeshift stone powering his bike now was almost out of energy.

"Do not evade arrest," yelled one of the patrollers, "the more you run, the more trouble you'll be in when we catch you."

Yuusei grimaced and opened one of his fisted hands to reveal a shiny synthetic stone he'd found in the trash pile of Neo Domino that was left on the border. Though the stone was manmade, he'd heard that the 'magicians' in Neo Domino had created them with as much power as any stone that was used in the vehicles of Neo Domino. It was a little old, definitely wouldn't be able to power a sword like his old Stardust would have, but it seemed like it could work for this hover bike he'd spent the last four years making.

Thinking this was a better time than any to try it out; Yuusei quickly interchanged the two stones without loosing control of the bike. He felt a surge of power go through him from the bike and turned his head to see he had gained speed on the Patrol. They were only specks in the distance.

The spike haired boy know an adult let a smirk cross his lips as he drove down a few more alleys and streets before stopping in front of a rotting and scratched wooden door standing at the top of a small flight of stairs. The door seemed to lead to nothing as if the people who had lived there before had just picked up the house and moved away only leaving the front door and stairs. However, the ground behind the door was flat and shaped rectangularly, the grass never growing as if a house was still pressing down on the Earth.

Yuusei walked up the stairs and knocked on the door four times then walked back down the stairs to wait patiently by his bike. Suddenly, the Earth beneath him started to shake and a house appeared before his eyes. It wasn't fancy nor big and hardly constituted as a house, but it was what Yuusei called home. A small form rushed at him from the door and wrapped small arms around Yuusei making him back into his hover bike.

"Rally," said Yuusei a little surprised.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Yuusei. I was worried when they told me you were going to the dumpsters," cried the curly haired teen.

Yuusei smiled and patted Rally's head.

"I told him you'd be fine," said another man coming down the stairs, a bandanna on his head. "You didn't run into trouble did you?"

"I got chased by the Patrol."

"Why was the Patrol after you?" asked an older man with blue ringlets in a ponytail and glasses coming down the stairs with a fat man.

"Did you find a new stone?" asked the fat man.

Yuusei nodded and looked down at his bike. Its shiny red surface that he had worked so hard to get, glowed and he could see the moon reflected in it. He lifted his head and looked directly at that moon. "It's clear tonight."

"Yuusei, what are you thinking?" asked Rally letting go of the spiky haired man.

"Come on, man, we'll help you get the bike inside," said the fat one.

"No, Taka, I'm not going inside."

"Yuusei, you're not going to do what I think you are, right?" inquired the one with the bandanna.

"It's been four years," Yuusei said, "I think it's about time I retrieve my Stardust."

"No, Yuusei, the Patrol's already looking for you, you can't leave now," Rally insisted urgently.

"I see, we'll watch the house for you until you come back," said Yuusei's friend with the blue hair.

Yuusei nodded gratefully then turned to all his friends. This right here was why he loved Satellite City – his friends. However, there was one missing, he had been gone for four years now; and Yuusei had many questions for the blonde turned king.

Jack was a good king, Yuusei had to admit, but it had been a year since the crown had been passed to him and the chancellor's council was still mainly in charge. It had taken three years for the council to agree to the terms set fifty years ago by Godwin and the first counsel. It would still be a few years before Jack earned their trust and respect and, as Yuusei knew, many more until they earned his. But Yuusei couldn't wait that long. With his bike now finished, the spiky haired young man had the ability to cross the border between the outskirts and the legendary kingdom of Neo Domino.

It was time he settled the score of his precious stolen stone and first kiss.

Yuusei lifted a leg over the bike and seated himself placing the synthetic stone in its place and waited for the familiar feel of power that surged through him whenever he used a stone. The bike came to life and lifted off the ground glowing for a couple seconds before the low purr of the engine replaced it.

The blue haired one, Blitz, passed him his helmet and said, "Take care."

"Yeah, watch yourself, Yuusei. I don't know what's between you and Jack, but you do what you have to," added Nerve the bandanna wearing friend.

"Ditto," Taka said giving thumbs up.

Yuusei looked toward his smaller friend who wouldn't face him. "Rally?"

There was a sniff and suddenly a small body launched at him and clutched into his shirt. "R-rally?"

"Don't go, Yuusei. It's too dangerous. Just forget about Jack, you'll get caught before you even get to see him. You don't want to get caught, Yuusei, it's horrible," cried Rally.

Yuusei looked down at his younger friend and lifted his face up. There were tears in his large eyes that glistened and reflected the moon. Yuusei's gaze traveled down and landed on the gold marker under Rally's left eye. Yes, the horror of getting caught was something that the curly haired boy knew well.

One time when Rally had just been orphaned he had snuck into Neo Domino. He had managed to snatch a few rare items to sell at the Satellite City Underground Auctions when soldiers of Neo Domino caught him. The curly haired boy refused to talk about the happenings of his capture and would only say they gave him that golden marker that he wasn't sure what it was for. There was always a ghost in his eyes whenever it was brought up. From that look alone, Yuusei could tell it must have been a nightmare.

Yuusei wiped a tear away and smiled softly down at his little friend. "I have to go."

"Then I'll come, too," insisted Rally.

Yuusei's blue eyes became hard and he turned his head toward Neo Domino where h could just see the kingdom's flag waving in the cool night air from the top of the castle. This, I must do alone." With that, he started off leaving his friends behind.

Considering the pandemonium he had started earlier, Yuusei wasn't surprised he didn't run into any Patrol, they were probably all guarding the trash dumps. Perfect, that's what Yuusei had planned. He'd have to use the underground tunnels to cross the boarder, however. And getting past the people down there was another matter all to itself.

* * *

Yuusei emerged from the tunnel dust covered and bumped up. He was lucky to get out with his limbs intact better yet wit his bike and sword. He'd had to fight off gangs more than once and many times did he simply ride past them. But, he was here no in Neo Domino and Yuusei took a moment to marvel at the many lights lining the streets lighting up the large stone housed on the sides. The spiky haired young man took in a deep breath and sighed. The first part was over, but Yuusei still had to go and find the young king.

"Hello Yuusei."

Or he could come to him.

Yuusei turned and planted hard blue eyes on cold and amused violet. "Jack Atlas."

The blond royal chuckled and walked down from the bridge he'd been observing from. He was no longer dressed in the dirty and town pants and vest worn by many teens and young men of Satellite City, but coats of white like an angel of death with moonlight catching on his golden hair making him glow. The blonde had also grown taller, Yuusei noticed, and surely if they were to stand next to each other he would tower over the spiky haired young man by at least a foot. Sure, Yuusei had seen clips of the blonde king from the few magic mirrors he'd com by in Satellite City, but he'd never noticed just how much his old friend had changed in comparison to himself. No wonder he was the king.

Yuusei shook himself mentally. There was no time to admire; he had come here for a reason. "How did you know I was here?"

"That little ruckus you caused earlier in the dumps caught my attention. I figured you wouldn't miss this chance. How long has it been Yuusei?"

"Four years."

"Four years. That long? You look no different than when I last saw you."

"You look very different, Jack."

A flicker of sadness came across the blonde's face and he lifted a hand opening and closing it as he stared at it. "Yes I suppose I have changed."

There was a few seconds of silence as Yuusei stared at Jack and the blonde looked at his hand.

"I want it back," announced Yuusei breaking the silence.

The blonde lifted his head from staring at his hand and stared at the black haired man instead, a smirk playing at his lips and in his eyes. "What, the stone or the kiss?"

Yuusei glared but refused to respond. That kiss, it was one of the more important Yuusei had. Unlike everything else that Jack had done that night, Yuusei couldn't find an explanation for it.

The smirk on the blonde's face disappeared replaced by a frown. "If you want it, fallow me."

Yuusei waited until Jack was a few yards ahead before fallowing.

Jack led him to a clear area only a little ways from the castle. It looked almost like the Arena he and Jack had created in Satellite City. The each took a side of the arena and removed their swords.

"Fight me seriously," commanded Yuusei of his blonde opponent.

"With pleasure," said Jack and he threw something toward Yuusei.

The spiky haired young man reached up and caught it opening his hand to reveal the speckled clear surface of the Stardust Dragon Stone. He clenched his hand around his precious stone again and relished in the feel he got knowing it was in his possession after so long apart.

"Fudo Yuusei, prepare yourself," called Jack, his sword already glowing red from the power of his Red Demon's Dragon Stone.

Yuusei nodded and placed his stone into the imprint at the base of his blade. A shiver of pleasure ran up his spine at the sudden rush of power that surged from his sword into him. He lifted his eyes and met Jacks. Determined blue into cold violet and then the fight began.

Both of their swords glowed brightly with their passion for this fight. There was so much tension eased away with each clash of metal. There were so many questions answered with the move of their bodies as they dodged, yet still so many more to ask.

At first, they were evenly matched, each stroke of their swords meeting. Then, their moves changed, Jack beginning to articulately attack Yuusei driving him back. Though he was loosing ground, Yuusei didn't sweat; his blue eyes took in every move the blonde made waiting for the right moment to attack. The young king knew this, however, so he kept attacking waiting for the spiky haired guy to let his guard down when concentrating too much.

The atmosphere around them grew heavy and they were both slowly loosing stamina, but their swords only glowed brighter. They were now both attacking each other, sparks literally being emitted every time their swords met. Just one slip up and they would have a winner.

Below their feet the earth began to shake. A pattern of red light cracked through the earth, but the two dueling swordsmen didn't notice. With one last swing of their swords, they clashed. Yuusei took this opportunity and twirled around for a surprise below attack. He just missed his target when he was pulled away.

"Fudo Yuusei, you are now in Patrol custody for thievery, trespassing, and violent acts against the king," said one of the Patrol guys.

Yuusei aloud himself to be pulled away as he and Jack just stared at each other, their eyes saying all that they needed to know. This wasn't the end of it.

* * *

**If I use a term and you want it specified, please ask as this story takes place in a fantasy world version of Neo Domino and Satellite City and I make up a lot of things.**

**Read and Review**

**-- Zee**


	4. Arachnophobia

**_Hey, look, a post. And I posted on another of my stories, too. I'm on chapther eleven handwritten, incase you want to know the progression. _**

**_Okay, have fun reading this. _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Arachnophobia**

It was dark. Yuusei couldn't see a thing. Where was he and how did he get there? The last thing he remembered was being forcefully dragged away from his duel with Jack. A throbbing pain on the back of his head indicated that the Patrol had probably knocked his unconscious. He tried to move his arm, but found that something was pinning them down by his sides, same with his legs, and there was a burning sensation on the lower half of his left arm.

Suddenly, there was a light in the far corner in front of him, but Yuusei could barely make out the source through the thick material covering his face. He thrashed around a little not liking the idea that he was totally helpless.

"Fudo Yuusei, a citizen of Satellite," came a booming voice and Yuusei turned his head blindly toward the sound. "You have been charged of stealing, trespassing, and inflicting violence upon our king. Two of those you have been found guilty of and, therefore, will be marked twice then sentenced to time in the royal dungeons."

Yuusei frowned at this, but had no time for deep thoughts on it when his blindfold was ripped off. No sooner had he been given the gift of sight back that he was blinded by light. The sound of a machine being booted up by a stone reached his ears and he waited until an even brighter jet of orange light made its way at his face. He screamed in pain and the light pierced his skin. It was pure agony how he felt as if the left side of his cheek was on fire and melting away.

After thirty seconds of agonizing torture, the laser finally stopped. Yuusei sighed in relief and let his head flop down unconscious, a pretty new design engraved permanently into his face.

* * *

The next thing Yuusei knew, he was in the dungeon under Neo Domino. He tried to stand up, but found he didn't have the energy. As soon as he was up, he fell back down onto the hard stone floor, chains rattling around him. Chains? Yes, they had chained one of his legs to the wall and there was a cuff around his neck with a chain hooked to it. He scratched at it a bit not liking the way it felt around his neck, but nothing happened. Defeated, he lay against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

_Well,_ he though, _for being caught by the Patrol_, _this isn't so bad._

He reopened his eyes smiling sadly, and looked up. Yuusei's blue eyes went wide and he froze. Those beady black eyes, hundreds of them, stared down at Yuusei and he swallowed. Those eight legs moved their big bulging bodies closer and closer to Yuusei and he could feel sweat running down his forehead.

Spiders. Just great! Now Yuusei understood the torture Rally had gone through.

* * *

In a flurry of white robes, Jack stalked his way to the Chancellor's office. Immediately when he opened the door, he saw the chancellor enjoying one of his many pretty young secretaries. Jack looked away in disgust and waited for the blushing meeping secretary to get out. He shut the door behind her and glared at Godwin.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" asked Godwin as if he hadn't just bee caught committing fidelity.

"Why did you interrupt my duel with Yuusei?"

"Jack, my dear young king, it is not such a good thing to go off fighting whoever, especially when you're oblivious to what's going on around you."

"What do you mean?"

Godwin stood up and walked over to his magic mirror. He stood before it and waved his hand, the reflective surface morphing to show Jack and Yuusei on the battle field. Jack watched in amazement as the arena started to glow red. How had they not noticed that? Right when Yuusei and he charged at the other for the last blow, the red glow disappeared and the Patrol seized Yuusei.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"We're not sure," answered Godwin studying a replay of the seen.

"Is that why you stopped our duel? You have no right to interfere with my affairs, I am the king!"

'If I hadn't interfered you wouldn't be the king anymore, Jack Atlas."

Jack froze. "What do you mean?"

"Look closely, Jack," said Godwin as he zoomed in on their last attack. "If Yuusei hadn't bee pulled away right then, he would have drawn blood."

Jack looked down at his clothes. There was a tear that went straight through his white robes barely missing his skin. He stared in horror at it. Of course he'd calculated that Yuusei was going to do something like this, but he never imagined the cut would be so clean. Jack himself had planned a surprise attack, but if Yuusei hadn't been pulled away, Yuusei would have stained his robe with red before the king could touch him.

"H-he beat me," Jack stuttered in shock.

"No, but he could have and we can't have that. This duel will remain unknown and that boy's been deal with."

"Dealt with? Where did you put Yuusei? Where is he?" demanded Jack, his worry far over shadowing his shock of the duel.

"Why does it matter? Do you still have a bond with him, with Satellite City?"

Jack glared. "I am king now, Godwin," said Jack in a dangerous tone, "you can no longer use your words to hold power over me. Now, where is Yuusei?"

The elder man blinked only slightly taken aback by the blonde's words and answered, "He's in the castle's dungeons."

"The dungeons!" Jack roared. "Yuusei!"

He left Godwin's office in a hurry and headed toward the dungeons. There were a few guards at the entrance and Jack stopped before them. "Move aside."

"B-but, your majesty, we can not let you in. There's…" protested one.

"Do you dare defy your king? Move aside," ordered Jack, his violet eyes burning.

The guards moved aside and made his way down the dungeons cellars until he reached the only one with a window to the outside world where a lone figure sat on the ledge curled into the fetal position, chains on the ground having had their locks picked.

"Yuusei," Jack whispered then tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Guard."

One of the guards came running to his aide. "What is it my lord?"

"How long has he been like that?"

The guard turned to the curled up prisoner in the cell. "Probably since he woke up. We can't get him to dome down so we can replace the chains."

"Open it."

"What!"

"Do it."

Obediently, the guard obeyed and Jack carefully made his way toward the curled up figure. He looked to each side of him and sighed. Of course he would have climbed toward the light, the spiders that infested the cellars and wetter parts of both Satellite and Neo Domino were less likely to show up in the light even if the light was from a barely visible moon. Yet, Jack took the time to wonder how the spike haired young had picked his locks and gotten up there seeing as it was so high and he should have been stripped of any items that could aide in escape.

"Yuusei," Jack said in his kingly commanding voice, but the figure on the sill didn't budge.

The king sighed again. "Okay, Yuusei," Jack tried gain softly this time, "it's time for you to come down, you're an adult now, spiders shouldn't scare you."

He saw a blue eye peak out at him from where Yuusei had his black mass of hair buried in between his crossed arms. But as quickly as it appeared, the blue went back to hiding. Suddenly, Yuusei began to shake uncontrollably causing Jack to look around alarmed. Then he spotted the spider crawling on his shoulder. The young king, like any human, ad an intense urge to just squish the eight legged creature of click it across the room, but he remembered what happened the last time he'd done that while in the presence of Yuusei.

Though the spiky haired swordsman was afraid of the spiders, he hated hurting anything that hadn't caused him harm. On the first day Jack discovered Yuusei's phobia, he had made the mistake of squishing the small arachnid that had scared him. The eight year old Yuusei had suddenly lunged out of his scared trance and started shaking a very confused Jack. Evidently, Yuusei cared for spiders even if they scared him to the Underworld and back.

Slowly, Jack picked up the ugly eight legged freak between his thumb and pointer finger and laid it on the floor. He watched as it scampered off then turned back to the man on the window ledge.

"Yuusei, the spider's gone, come down now."

No response.

Jack crossed his arm and tapped his foot once in impatience. Usually when he found Yuusei back in Satellite city, he'd just sweet talk him out of it. But this wasn't Satellite City and he wasn't alone. He was the king and didn't want anyone to see him going soft on an escapee from Satellite, especially if he may or may not still hold feeling for. "Oh, he really didn't want to do this, but if he didn't, Yuusei would be stuck like this until he was released.

"Guard," he said indicating the one that had opened the cell for him.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Leave me," ordered the blonde king.

"B-but, your majesty, he is dangerous."

"Do you doubt my abilities as the king?"

"N-no you majesty."

"Then leave."

Nervously, the guard saluted and left.

Jack waited until he could no longer hear nay footsteps before proceeding. In a light but superior tone, he said, "Yuusei, it's Jack, listen to me. I can take you away from here, away from what's scaring you, but you have to come down."

The head of black spikes shook no.

"Yuusei," Jack said deciding to use another tactic, "if you don't' climb down the spiders will just climb up there to you."

That only made it worse. Usually when Yuusei wasn't being cooperative, Jack would just sit down beside him an arm around the smaller one's shoulders until he calmed enough to move. However, Jack had no way of climbing up to Yuusei, and the spiky haired young man wouldn't be calming down anytime soon if the numerous spiders in the cell were any inclination.

Okay, last resort time. Jack held out his arms toward Yuusei. "I'll carry you; you won't have to be by the spiders then."

A blue eye peaked out slowly at him before widening in horror at something on his knee (probably a spider) and jumped down from the ledge. He landed squarely into Jack's chest causing air to leave the blonde. Jack rearranged the body in his arm and caught sight of the gold laser marks under Yuusei's left eye. Jack used one hand to touch the still warm and new marks.

"Who did this to you?"

Yuusei only buried his face into the crook of his neck. Jack gave up on asking for now, knowing it was useless and started out of the cell. When he made it to the entrance, he stopped and turned to one of the guards. "I'll be taking this one. You, do something about that spider infestation."

"Y-yes your majesty," the guard said bowing low.

Jack ignored him and went on his way. He knew he'd have problems to fix later, but right now his only concern was getting Yuusei to his private chambers.

Gently, Jack laid the now sleeping Yuusei down on his bed. He sat down at the smaller man's feet and watched him. The lazered in marks on the sleeping man's face were plainly visible to Jack. He frowned down at them angry that anyone would dare to mark such a lovely face. The blonde leaned down over Yuusei covering him, his breath making the black spikes quiver.

"Yuusei," he whispered and lowered himself so that his lips barely grazed the sleepers tan cheek.

Yes, seeing Yuusei and fighting him let Jack remember all the reasons he had fallen for the spiky haired man when they were younger. Yet, this wasn't the same Yuusei from back then. He was darker and more mature then before and Jack was even more enticed by him.

_Why did you have to come back? _Jack thought. _No matter, I am the king now, we no longer need those silly little things you call bonds. I'll bind you to me by other means because you know as well as I that the moment you open your eye's you'll never be able to go back._

* * *

**If I use a term and you want it specified, please ask as this story takes place in a fantasy world version of Neo Domino and Satellite City and I make up a lot of things.**

**Read and Review**

**-- Zee**


	5. The Proposition

**_I posted again, chapter four. Hey, the fun parts are finally coming up. I'm handwriting chapter fourteen, the story's coming to a close. I hope to finish handwriting sometime in May. _**

_**Okay, read on now. **_

* * *

**Chpt. 4 – The Proposition **

The moment Yuusei's eyes fluttered open, he knew something had changed. He sat up slowly and fingered the white silk sheets beneath him as he stared off at nothing thinking over the events that led up to now. He'd arrived in Neo Domino alive only to immediately be caught by the person he had come to find. They'd fought and, before the last blow, he had been pulled away, marked with a laser, and thrown in the dungeon with hundreds of terrible spiders. Yuusei shook remembering the one creature that could make him sweat while barely lifting a leg.

Then Jack had come after Yuusei somehow freed himself from his chains and climbed up to the ledge to get away from the spiders. The blonde king had coaxed the spiky haired man down and carried him like a child away from the frightening spiders. Yuusei gripped the sheets to keep calm. Jack must have brought him here after falling asleep in his arms. Why?

Yuusei didn't understand why he would do something like that. Why would he help him after leaving? He was the king now; those kinds of acts could get him in trouble. At least he was spared the trouble of planning an escape from the castle dungeons; that could take a while.

Yuusei stopped fiddling with the bed sheets and lifted his right arm. He vaguely remembered that it had been burning right before the pain from the lasers had over-righted it. Now, as he looked down, he noticed that his birthmark was redder than usual.

Yuusei Fudo had been born with the slight semblance of a dragon's tail on his right forearm. Every so often it would get darker. It had always coincidentally been hidden behind arm plates and sleeves and no one noticed, but now that it had skipped many shades and become this bright red color, Yuusei wondered what the mystery behind this strange mark was.

Suddenly, the door opened and Yuusei hid his mark away. In stepped the young king of Neo Domino. When he saw Yuusei awake and alert, his eyes sparkled for a moment before being replaced by his high and mighty violet gaze.

"You're awake," he said walking into the room, "here."

Yuusei looked down at the clear and speckled stone Jack had thrown onto the bed beside him. He looked up at the blonde questionably.

"It's yours," answered Jack simply before taking a seat in a chair positioned in front of the bed.

The spiky haired man picked up the stone and ran a loving finger down its smooth surface. "Why are you giving it back?"

"It's yours," Jack repeated.

Nodding, Yuusei slipped the stone into his pocket and scooted toward the edge of the bed. He took al look at the face of the man sitting in front of him. To anyone else, the blonde's face may have just seemed stern and scary, but Yuusei could see that the violet eyes of the king held an inner turmoil of worry and fear and another emotion the spiky haired young man couldn't identify.

"Why am I here?" Yuusei asked.

"Because I brought you here," answered Jack.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions to your king?" asked the blonde standing up.

"I once knew my king before he held the crown, and he left me with many questions to ask."

Jack turned his attention to Yuusei, arms crossed stubbornly. "I have a proposition, Yuusei. If you agree then I will answer you questions. If not, I won't try and stop you from leaving, but if you're caught again, I won't be able to help you."

Yuusei looked down at one of his hands. He had promised Rally and the others that he would return, but he had already been caught once. Leaving the morning after he'd left would only make it all the trickier for him to get back to Satellite City unharmed. Plus, he still hadn't settled things with Jack and he would never get another opportunity. "What's this proposition?"

The blonde king smirked. "I've recently fired my personal guard. I'm looking for a replacement if you're interested."

The spiky haired man looked up at the other with wide blue eyes. The king's personal guard was one of the highest honors a member of the guard or Patrol could get. Dubbed the 'Joker', the king's personal guard was both the king's shield and dog. He was to protect the king at all cost and fallow him wherever he went, and now else but the king himself could command him. It was something Yuusei could never dream of being even if Jack once been his best friend.

"That position can only be filled by a member of the guard or officer of the Patrol," Yuusei said. "The Council won't agree to it."

"Don't worry about the Council, I appoint my guards not them, and once they see your skill, I am positive the guard will happily allow you into their ranks."

So Jack had already planned everything out. There was no agreeing and disagreeing. There really was no choice for Yuusei is he wanted to achieve the goal he'd set himself when coming here.

"What do I have to do?" Yuusei asked clenching his fists.

"First, you'll have to beat the leader of the Patrol," Jack replied.

Yuusei plucked the Stardust stone from his pocket and stared at it. The leader of the Patrol was the best sword fighter they had under the king and certain elite members with in the royal spectrum. Suddenly, the stone was plucked from his fingers. He looked up to find a pair of angry violet eyes staring down at him.

"You won't need this to win against him," Jack said before striding out of the room.

The last thing Yuusei thought before following after the blonde king was not off his impending battle with the Patrol leader, (he did not expect to loose, only knew that the fight would be hard), but of how much of an Indian giver Jack was.

* * *

That morning while Yuusei was still asleep, Jack had visited Godwin once again. He knew the older man would eventually call on him after that little escapade in the dungeon. He'd figured he'd get things over with and go see Godwin as soon as Yuusei was placed safely in his chambers. Jack didn't bother knocking on the door when he reached the Chancellor's office and just barged right in.

"My king, to what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected arrival?" asked Godwin standing up from his desk, a cup of coffee steaming in his hand. It seemed as if he had just woken up after heading back to bed after their last chat.

"I want to talk to you about Yuusei," said jack.

"Yes, I just got message that you sprang him from the dungeon just now." Godwin went over to his magic mirror (1) and waved a hand over it. Its reflective surface rippled until it showed the image of Jack carrying an unconscious Yuusei out of the dungeon.

"You had a Golem Camera (2) follow me down to the dungeons," Jack said angrily. There were only two places in the castle in which stone powered security systems were not allowed installation. The king's chambers and the dungeons as both were already very heavily guarded.

"Well of course with your Joker being fired and everything, we can't have the king walking around unprotected in systemless areas," said Godwin.

"You fired my personal guard!" The blonde king was outraged. He hadn't particularly liked his last guard, but he had always done whatever Jack had acquired of him.

"If he had been and adequate guard, that encounter with Fudo Yuusei would not have occurred."

"I wanted it to occur!" Jack yelled. It had been almost twenty-four hours since he had last slept and the blonde was more than a little cranky with all the added on stress of Yuusei's arrival.

"He can't go back, Jack, I won't allow it until we find out about that red – "

"I know, Godwin," the king interrupted.

"He can not stay in you chambers either."

Jack did not reply. He did not like the idea of Yuusei being put into more places like or worse than the dungeons. Going to retrieve Yuusei had been a mistake on his part as king, but he couldn't help that now. If only he could think of some way to keep the spiky haired swordsman within arm's length.

"I don't want Golem Cameras following me around."

"Jack, we can't possibly have our king walking around without any protection. We will have a new Joker up for you by the end of the week," Godwin said, his tone lighter.

"No need, I'll appoint one myself," Jack said, a mischievous glint in his otherwise blank and scowling face.

"The Council won't allow it," the Chancellor warned. "He's not from here.'

"Satellite City is a part of Neo Domino and therefore Yuusei is a citizen under my rule. He's perfectly eligible."

"You defiance will lead to your impeachment, Jack."

The blonde glared at the older man with sharp violet eyes. "I am king and it is about time I rule things my own way." With that, Jack left to go and wake the sleeping beauty resting in his chambers.

* * *

They were staring, throwing cat calls and insults at Yuusei as he past members of the Patrol as he made his way to the Magician Dome, the arena where he would be clashing swords with the head of the Patrol. The spiky haired youth wasn't turned down by the jeering, though the repeating of jokes involving his markers were becoming annoying. He wasn't sure whether the fight would require the use of stones or not and had his Trash Warrior Stone hidden away in his pocket just incase.

Suddenly, a shiver made its way up Yuusei's spin and he darted his blue eyes around before they landed on white robes. Shifting his eyes up, Yuusei was met with a pair of strong violet eyes. Yes, Yuusei had no problem fighting against the head of the Patrol, it was this very man in front of him that made his stomach clench in nerves. He'd come here to meet him. Why – because he wanted answers. Why did he want answers? – That was a new question to the spiky haired youth.

"Yuusei," Jack said in his deep demanding voice immediately getting Yuusei's attention. "This is Ushio; he will be your opponent."

Yuusei turned to face his opponent. He was a fairly built older man with dark hair wearing the regulated uniform of the Patrol, but with a few extra ornaments decorating it. All in all, Yuusei wasn't impressed, but he knew this man deserved some respect or else he would not be holding the title of leader of the Patrol.

"A marked man," Ushio snorted a snobbish grin on his face. "Why would you want me to fight him unless it's for punishment?"

"He's to be my personal guard," answered Jack smoothly.

That seemed to surprise the officer, and he looked at his king as if the blonde had gone crazy. "You can't be serious, your majesty!"

Jack's sharp violet eyes pinned the man frozen in place. "Do you think your king a fool?"

"N-no, your majesty," stuttered the head of the Patrol.

"Then fight him. The duel will be held without use of stones," the king announced before walking out of the arena to take a seat in the balcony specifically reserved for him. "The duel is until first blood."

Yuusei's eyes followed the white robed man, blank expression on his face. He was starting to wonder whether Jack really was a fool. Or maybe the fool here was him.

"A real guard wouldn't need the help of a magic stone to protect the king," Ushio said snapping Yuusei back to reality.

The Patrol head leaned forward slightly so that only Yuusei could hear his next words. "I don't much like you guys from Satellite. My brother was killed there, so I won't be going easy on you." Then, he took his stance on his end of the arena.

Yuusei paused for a second before taking his place. Once settled, Yuusei waited to see the command from the king. Jack lifted his arm and Yuusei tightened his grip on his sword's handle. When the arm came down, the swords came out.

Yuusei was the first to attack, he wanted to size Ushio up and see what he was up against. Ushio immediately blocked his attack. After a few more advances, the spiky haired youth decided his opponent was a blocker, not surprising as most Patrol were. But this was the head of the Patrol, so Yuusei knew he must have a fighting or attacking skill up his sleeve. Yuusei himself preferred the fighting style, where he played with his opponent slowly working out a plan for each strike he took. However, fighting with the Patrol of Satellite had proven that this tactic didn't work unless you could get a blocker to attack.

The spiky haired man lowered his arms making it seem as if he was getting tired. After a few sluggish swings, a smile crept upon the Patrol leader's face. Suddenly, Ushio swung his blade out in a fatal attack that Yuusei barely dodged. The head of the Patrol was snickering as he made another piercing attack at Yuusei. However, the spiky haired youth was ready this time and met the sword with an even strike. Yuusei finally understood what made this man above the rest. Not only was he a blocker, but an attacker, one who's every strike was designed to kill.

Now they had switched positions and Ushio was the one attacking while Yuusei was blocking, but Yuusei had a plan. Though the head of Patrol was the one striking out, Yuusei was the one in control of where they were going, and right now, Yuusei was backing Ushio steadily into a corner. By the time the elder man realized this, there was no time to reverse it and he became frantic with his attacks.

There was no mistake that Ushio was trapped. It was time to end this. Yuusei lifted his arms putting as much strength into this last block meeting his opponent's attack with so much force that it cracked in half. Without the shield from a stone it went flying half way across the arena. From the block, Yuusei brought his sword down so that it barely scratched the surface of Ushio's now empty hands. A couple drops of blood fell to the ground.

"Winner, Fudo Yuusei."

The arena was silent from shock. How could a boy from Satellite out do the head of Patrol?

Suddenly, there was a solitary clapping and Yuusei looked around to find the king walking toward him.

Yuusei heard a cracking and threw his sword down. It shattered on impact.

"You won, Yuusei," stated the young blond king staring straight into Yuusei's eyes.

"What now?" Yuusei asked starring straight back into those royal purple eyes.

"Now, we get you a new sword."

* * *

**(1) Magic Mirrors -- they're king of like televisions that double as mirrors I guess. There's a lot of them in Neo Domino, but only some here and there in Satellite City.**

**(2) Golem Cameras -- just security cameras that fallow a person around like a bird or pat or golem. They're wireless so they work in the dungeons.**

**Read and Review. Five would be nice. :)**

**-- Zee**


	6. The Joker and The King

**_Here's the next chapter, it's fun. I'm writing chapter 15 right now, so that would mean I'm ten chapters ahead. O.o I wonder how that happened. _**

_**Oh well, have fun reading this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nadda.**_

* * *

**Chpt. 5 – The Joker and The King**

Maybe Yuusei should have thought twice about agreeing to Jack's proposition. Sure the sword he'd gotten was beautiful with a white gold handle and the strongest silver blade that seemed to accent his Stardust Dragon stone perfectly. And the shield he'd received was a personalized to his taste – a blue jacket with large orange magic stones sewn to it. Had he known what exactly being the 'Joker' entitled, Yuusei may have very well returned to the dungeons until he could find a way to escape. Not only was the Joker the king's personal guard, but his personal servant and maid as well. He was to obey every command Jack gave him without complaint. So far, Yuusei had fetched water for a bath, prepared a very specific seven course gourmet dinner for one, and dust Jack's chambers until they sparkled brighter than the stars that would sometimes peek through the clouds of Neo Domino. The blond had kept Yuusei busy the moment the Council had agreed to the arrangement and the spiky haired youth hadn't gotten a chance to ask Jack any of the questions eh was promised.

Right now, Yuusei was busy bleaching Jack's white robes that had gotten 'dirt' on them when watching Yuusei's messy battle with Ushio. The spiky haired young man hadn't said anything, just gritted his teeth and bowed obediently before going to do yet another job. He was becoming convinced that the blonde king was only doing this to avoid the questions.

* * *

Jack was quite enjoying himself. He liked being able to order the spiky haired swordsman around. And though he wasn't allowed to be more than two room away from his personal guard, Jack much rather watch Yuusei doing the odd jobs instead of testing his invisible leash like he had done with the last guard. He feared his likeness for the other young man was becoming perverse. The blonde king just couldn't keep his eyes off Yuusei as he scrubbed and rinsed Jack's clothes in room of the castle. The way Yuusei's hips swayed and shoulders rose and fell as he worked memorized Jack to no end.

Maybe it was a bad idea to have had Yuusei clean his robes; he was becoming uncomfortable in his seat. But, he really didn't want to answer those questions that were sure to come. He was being a coward, Jack knew, but it wasn't like Yuusei could run away. They had all the time in the world. Yet, even if Yuusei usually had such a calm and cool exterior, Jack wasn't a bit patient when it came to things he really wanted.

Yuusei had finished washing the robes and was about to pick up the basket of wet clothes to hang them to dry when Jack stopped him.

"Leave it; I'll have a maid fetch them later."

Yuusei dropped the basket.

"I believe I promised you I would listen to your questions," Jack said standing up and leaving the laundry room. "We'll talk in my chambers."

* * *

Deep blue stared into royal purple, neither flinching waiting for the other to make the first move. Yuusei had so many questions to ask, but hesitated worried that eh blonde's answers would make it hard for his new position as the Joker. Jack didn't even want to have this conversation and definitely wasn't going to initiate it. Then again, he was the king…

"Why?" Yuusei suddenly blurted out. To get an answer, you had to first ask a question.

"Why? Could you be more specific?" Jack said.

Yuusei clenched his hands into fists wrinkling the material at the knees of his pants. All the anger he had suppressed for these last four years was crawling out of the shadows and he wondered how long he could stay sitting on the bed before punching the blonde sitting smugly in the fancy looking chair in front of him. He knew attacking him, though, wouldn't make the anger of betrayal rising in his chest die; it would only land him back in the dungeons with those spiders again. At the thought of those spiders, his anger coward back into the shadows and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Yuusei," Jack called grabbing back the spiky haired swordsman's attention.

"Why did you leave Satellite City?"

"To become king; you know that perfectly well," was Jack's reasonable answer.

Yuusei shook his head. "No! Why did you leave like_ that_?"

There was no answer. The blonde had lost his snooty expression and his face had become blank.

"Why did you do that to Rally?" Yuusei asked breaking down the whole past event into smaller pieces.

"I needed you to come."

Yuusei nodded. He had figured that already.

"Why did you take my Stardust?"

"I'm the king; I'm suppose to be above all."

"So, without my stone, I'm rendered useless with a sword?"

Jack sighed. "We're evenly matched, Yuusei. A stone makes the difference."

"Then why give it back to me?"

"I'm the king," was Jack's simple answer, but he really meant was he'd established his place and no longer needed to hold Yuusei's stone hostage.

"Why did you help me out of the dungeons?" Surely that little stunt had caused a bit of an uproar with the Council.

"You're afraid of spiders," Jack replied regretting his answer as soon as it left his mouth.

Those few words hinted that maybe Jack actually still cared about their friendship and had not entirely severed their bonds. Yuusei suddenly felt a jolt of excitement run through him. "Jack—"

"Stop with all these small questions that you know the answers to. What is it you really want to ask me?" Jack demanded becoming uneasy by the quiet thoughtful demeanor the other had suddenly put on.

Yuusei looked away; he could feel his whole body stiffen and grow warm. Of the things he had to ask the blonde, the next was the least important, but also the one question that plagued Yuusei's mind the most. "Why did you kiss me?"

There was no answer and Yuusei slowly lifted his head so he could face the blonde. Those violet eyes seemed worried as they stared down at the floor. Suddenly, the king stood up and headed for the door causing Yuusei to stand as well.

"Jack." Yuusei's voice was sharp, but pleading. He needed that answer, though not sure why.

"I've heard all your questions, we have no more to discuss," said Jack dismissingly.

"Rally once mentioned you told him something about hurting my feelings or putting me in danger. What sort of danger was I in that you had to betray me, Jack?!"

The blonde froze, his body going rigid before he turned his head to face Yuusei. "I was your danger, Yuusei.

Yuusei couldn't help the tingle that ran through his body at Jack's look. The expression in those violet orbs was that of hunger. There were other emotions, but Yuusei could not stand to keep eye contact long enough to decipher them, he felt he'd be eaten.

With that, Jack left, his personal guard staying exactly two rooms away.

* * *

As soon as Jack reached the end of the metaphorical leash that hooked him and Yuusei together, he banged his head against the wall letting all the emotion he'd tried to hold back from Yuusei's last question run free. He was full of anger, hate, hurt, guilt, excitement, lust, and love.

Love? Was that the right word? Could Jack's teenage curs have evolved into love those four years he had been away from him? Or had that love always been there masked by his obsessive determination to become king until the object of his affection reappeared in his life? Which ever it was, one thing was for certain – Jack was in love with Yuusei.

The blonde chuckled at the pure stupidity of it all. He had though leaving Yuusei would have made his heart forget, but it seemed that saying was true – distance only makes the heart grow stronger. Maybe kissing Yuusei had been a bad idea; a taste can never be enough, you'll always crave more. And, oh, how Jack craved more!

An uncharacteristic grin spread across Jack's face. Now that he was in Domino City and the king he couldn't see any reason why he should not have his cake and eat it, too. Sure, he knew there could be repercussions if anyone found out, but that was highly doubtful. Yuusei was the Joker; not only was that a good enough excuse to have them in the same room alone with each other, but it also meant Yuusei could not escape him. You were the Joker until killed or fired. You could not, under any circumstance, quite or run away. Public humiliation worst than death would surely meet you if you did.

Yes, Jack saw absolutely no reason not to woe Yuusei. As long as it was kept a secret, that is.

* * *

It had been four days since Yuusei had begun his duty as Joker and four days since his questioning of Jack. The said blonde king had been avoiding Yuusei since then, not necessarily that he never saw Jack – in fact, Jack seemed to always make a point to be in the same vicinity as Yuusei – but the blonde didn't say anything to him. At least, anything that wasn't a command.

And the commands were no better than those on his first day. He felt more like a maid than a bodyguard. Yuusei would choose a day of intense sword training than all this. He was more tired physically, mentally, and emotionally than ever.

Not only was Yuusei still going over Jack's answers but that hungry look he had seen in Jack's eyes before he'd swept out of his chambers was becoming more proverbial.

Of course Yuusei was not oblivious to what these stares meant, but he refused to admit it to himself that his once best friend and now king wanted his body as more than just a shield. But those stares were becoming more and more harder to ignore; he could literally feel his hungry stares even when his back was turned and it was causing shivers to run up and down his body.

"Yuusei, my sword."

The spiky haired youth jumped out of his reverie of thought at the sudden demand. Slowly, he stood up from where he was trying to tame the warm fire that Jack had deemed too cold in the fireplace and rubbed his soot covered hands over his already dust covered jeans. He looked over at the shelf that held the king's sword and inwardly rolled his eyes. The sword was only a few feet to the right of where the blonde sat and would have been easier for the king himself to reach, but Yuusei just gritted his teeth and started fro the wall. As soon as Yuusei stood under the sword, he sighed and cursed the fact that Jack was so much taller than him. There was no way he could get that sword down without jumping, and he wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of jumping with Jack sitting right there staring holes into his side.

Defeated, Yuusei reached up for the sword. Even on his tippy-toes, he couldn't reach it. No matter how hard he pushed himself; Yuusei would have to jump to reach the sword. That's when he felt the hand on the small of his back.

A warm breath was tickling down his neck as the hand ran down to one hip grabbing it and kneading the strong lean muscles underneath. Yuusei's breath hitched and he clenched his hands into fists to keep from shivering when lips were lowered to his ear. Thangit, when did he get out of the chair?

"Yuusei," Jack whispered into his ear before nipping at the delicate lobe.

The spiky haired young man hitched forward at the intimate contact. The blonde's other hand reached up, slowly slithering up Yuusei's outstretched arm forcing the smaller's hand to relax and entwining their finger. The blonde began to nip at the tanned flesh along Yuusei's exposed neck and Yuusei had to clench his teeth together to keep any moans from escaping.

He was frozen just like that faithful day four years ago. Yuusei was shocked and could neither turn and shove Jack away or return the kisses and caresses. He wasn't sure which one he wanted and it scared him more than being in a dungeon full of spiders.

Abruptly, he was turned around and pushed roughly against the wall before his lips were claimed. A small noise escaped Yuusei at the contact, but his mind couldn't register what sort of noise it was and whether it was in pleasure or disgust. The lips moved from their attack on Yuusei's mouth to trail kisses across Yuusei's jaw until they reached his ear again. Yuusei didn't even know he was breathing hard until Jack started talking.

"Now, Yuusei," Jack said in a low demanding voice that resonated within Yuusei, laced with a hint of seduction, "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

Shiver started running through out Yuusei's body and he turned his head away from Jack, but that only caused more skin to be exposed and the blonde took the opportunity to lap at some of it before continuing.

"What I want to know is why you didn't push me away when I kissed you that time and why you seem to almost enjoy it now?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Yuusei and pulled him into a tight hug burying his face in the soft natural black spikes. His voice dropped to a soft tone before he growled softly causing Yuusei to almost loose feeling in his legs.

"Yuusei, why did you come after me? Just a simple stone could never make you risk so much." Jack loosened his grip and Yuusei's muscles tensed as if about to run. "You give me false hope by being here, Yuusei; but, I want you too much to send you away."

His grip tightened again, but this time, Yuusei was ready and ripped away from the blonde, legs moving of their own accord out of the room.

"Yuusei!" Jack called making Yuusei hesitate at the door.. "I want you, so will you run or face it? Will you best me, Yuusei?"

* * *

**_I got a lot more than five reviews, it made me happy. Five more would be nice. ;)_**

**-- Zee**


	7. The King's Table

Hmm, hmm, hmm, been busy and I number my chapters wrong, I'm handwriting chapter sixteen, here's chapter six, it's a fun chapter, I promise.

Disclaimer: Zilch!

Okay, go read now.

* * *

**Chpt. 6 – The King's Table**

"Long live the king. Long live the king," chanted the crowd below as they admired their young king on the balcony above.

Yuusei had to try hard not to roll his eyes. The speech Jack had just gave seemed so fake to him as if the Council themselves just whipped it up only to assure the citizens that everything was alright. It was just a bunch of sweet nothings to seduce Neo Domino into Chancellor Godwin's and the Council's embrace and even the king seemed to have trouble fitting his tone to the words.

Evers so slowly, the king raised his hand and the crown began to quiet and still. Yuusei pulled his attention away from the previously praising audience below and to the blonde man on his right curiously. He could tell by the glint in his eyes that Jack was up to something.

"I have one more announcement. As you may be aware, my old personal guard has been fired, and I'm sure you've heard rumors of my new personal guard." Jack moved his arm to indicate toward Yuusei. "This is the 'Joker'—Fudo Yuusei of Satellite City. His sword skills almost rival even that of my own, so do not doubt his quality even if his quantity is not much. With this, my goal of bringing Satellite City and Neo Domino together is one step closer to becoming reality."

Yuusei was both insulted and awed by Jack's words. The remark on his smaller stature stung a little and he hated the idea that Jack had decided to use his predicament here to help promote his plans. His heart warmed, however, knowing that the goal Jack had set when they'd first met was still so strong and high on the blonde's agenda. Jack may have betrayed Yuusei, but the spiky haired youth felt that just maybe, he hadn't betrayed Satellite City.

There was another round of cheers, though Yuusei wondered how fake most of them were. He wondered how hard Jack had to work to get a city that lived off of every word Chancellor Godwin said for over fifty years. Yuusei had been just a naïve child when Jack had first told him he would become king and combine Satellite City and Neo Domino. However, no matter how hard he tried, all Yuusei could see in the blonde walking in front of him down the hall now was a pawn; and whether he knew it or not…He really wanted to know what was going on in the king's mind.

Of course, that wasn't Yuusei's worry. He didn't want to get involved with the Council. As long as they didn't mess with him or anyone he loved, Yuusei was willing to let someone else take charge.

Yuusei popped his head up when he felt eyes looking back at him. Blue met violet and a strange feeling overcame Yuusei. If he truly cared about his friends, did that include Jack? As the Joker, was he supposes to protect Jack even from his own Council.

Jack broke eye contact first and began walking again. Yuusei fallowed a bit slower behind watching his shoes as he walked deep in thought.

It had been a month since he'd arrived in Neo Domino. He understood that Jack wanted him and probably had since they were younger if he had connected the dots right. And after careful examination, he had realized that, even after four years separated, he held some sort of affection for Jack, enough that he reacted to the blonde's advances. It may have even been love.

Yuusei fallowed Jack into one of the king's chambers. Carefully, he closed the door behind him waiting to hear it click before speaking. "Jack," he paused, "what are we?"

In only a few strides, Jack had Yuusei pinned to the door, his head buried into his neck. ""We are king and servant in front of others, but behind these doors, we can be whatever you want us to be."

Yuusei let out an unsteady breath at the closeness of the blonde. Those words held a promise for so many forbidden things – things Yuusei's heart and body wanted. To say he had never thought the blonde attractive before would be a lie, but right then, he wanted to give into his body's needs because Jack was seem so much more beautiful. Should he allow such things with the king? He had been the one to come after Jack in the first place.

Yuusei wrapped his arms around Jack's broad shoulders and let out a defeated sigh. Taking that as his cue, Jack took a slow step back to allow Yuusei movement and wrapped his arms securely around the shorter one's waist and planted a wanting kiss to Yuusei's lips.

Yuusei pressed himself into the kiss trying not to let his thoughts over take his actions. A tongue started licking at his bottom lip and Yuusei gasped at the odd sensation of it allowing said tongue to plunge into his mouth. The spiky haired youth groaned in uncomfort at the intrusion until he felt himself being pulled farther from the door and stopped fighting the alien appendage so as not to loose balance.

Though Jack's kiss now was by far not the only kiss Yuusei had had since the first, but this kiss now was the only one Yuusei had willing given and participated in. They had always been stolen kisses taken when he was off guard or too absorbed in what he was doing to take notice. It was actually a bit enjoyable when you actually wanted it.

Jack was moving them away from the door, turning around so that Jack's back was facing toward the door and Yuusei stumbled back. His train of thought was cut of when the blonde started attacking hi neck. Yuusei moved his hands up to grab at the king's blonde locks and pulled his head back up so they could lock into another tongue battle. He felt his leg hit something and jumped.

A chuckle escaped the blonde and Yuusei could feel the vibrations rumbling from his throat causing shivers to run through his body. Jack grabbed onto the back of Yuusei's legs and Yuusei instinctively wrapped them around the blonde's waist. After a few more heated kisses, Yuusei found himself laid across a fairly large table. Only one thought went through his head then: _I guess I'm the bottom then._

* * *

Jack took a moment out of his feverish attacks on Yuusei's throat to admire the specimen lying sprawled on the large table beneath him. He was having a hard time believing that Yuusei was actually allowing him to go so far with out complaint. Why was Yuusei agreeing to this? If the spiky haired swordsman was just playing with him, would never forgive him. But Yuusei wasn't the kind of guy to mess around and that just made Jack even more confused.

Slowly, Jack ran a hand under Yuusei's shirt and he could feel the small shivers that trickled through Yuusei's tan body. His fingers trailed up to a semi pert nub and started to tweak it Yuusei mewled at the sensation causing Jack to groan at the beauty of the noise.

Yuusei's body was strong yet lean. It was that strength that made the shimmering tan skin spread across the smaller's body so beautiful. If Jack was to choose in land to conquer in his reign as king, he would invade the golden sands of Yuusei's body.

As Jack lowered his head to lap at that sand, he reveled in the thought that he could make the one man equal to him in power succumb, withering in pleasure. And, if just for this moment, he had won against the spiky haired young man.

"J-Jack."

The blonde snapped his head up from the kisses he was trailing down Yuusei's chest and stared into a pair of deep blue eyes half lidded and sizzling with want. Jack decided he was done prolonging the moment and quickly had Yuusei's pants dangling from his ankles.

Yuusei gasped when his member was suddenly grabbed and pumped. He reached his arms out to try and push Jack away, but found his usual strength gone and he just ended up entangling his fingers in Jack's hair and pulling him to him for a deep kiss.

Jack then placed one finger into Yuusei's entrance spreading his legs as far as the pants around the spiky haired swordsman's ankles would go. Then he entered a second finger scissoring, causing

Yuusei to bite Jack's lip in surprise. The blonde ignored the wound and continued his ministrations adding a third finger until Yuusei was a panting mess beneath him.

"Yuusei, I'm going in," Jack warned before delving into Yuusei cover his guard's mouth to silence any screams.

Yuusei's deep blue eyes widened before going to half mast as a blush of pleasure covered hi face. "J-Jack," he stuttered, hands dripping weakly above his head. If Jack hadn't been around already, the sight of Yuusei below him, stuttering his name and looking so helpless would have brought him to full mass within milliseconds. Taking this as a sign Yuusei was okay, jack began to move with slow yet deep thrusts causing Yuusei's voice to become distorted by the odd new feeling inside him.

"Yuusei," Jack whispered kissing the spiky haired swordsman on the cheek to calm him, his slow thrusts becoming aster as he searched for that one spot. He wanted to hear Yuusei scream.

And scream he did, like the sound of a clock chiming the hour; deep, rich, and beautiful. Jack kissed that golden throat that could produce such sounds. Slowly, the blonde's hand snaked its way to Yuusei's member, stroking it with his thrusts. Smaller deep chimes escaped Yuusei at the action and Jack went harder and deeper, drunk on his Joker's sounds.

The large table began to shake beneath them, threatening to give out. This table was the King's Table, made and carved as a present to Jack on his coronation. He liked the table well enough, but it was a lot better with an around Yuusei on top o fit, Jack decided as he bit down on Yuusei's shoulder causing the spiky haired swordsman to cum. The feeling of Yuusei's insides tightening around Jack's member was too much, and the king came with a growl of pleasure.

The table stilled as they laid there riding out their orgasms, the sounds of heavy breathing filled the room, slowing down until there was silence.

"Get off me, Jack," came Yuusei's voice breaking the silence. Jack only moaned and stayed put on top of Yuusei still buried deep in him. Yuusei lifted an arm and pushed the blonde out and away from him with renewed strength before pulling his pants back up.

"Yuusei."

He ignored Jack and continued dressing.

"Yuusei," Jack repeated in a harder tone coming to stand beside him. "What are you doing?"

"You had what you wanted, Jack," Yuusei said finishes buttoning his pants and rearranging himself. "Will you stop messing around with me now?"

"Yuusei, what are you saying?"

"I will continue on as your guard, but only out of respect for the bond we once held."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Yuusei," he said, voice low.

Yuusei refused to look at him.

"Yuusei!" Jack yelled spinning his Joker around. "Don't' ignore me. What was that we just did?"

At the look in those eyes, Jack wished he had not yelled.

Yuusei's eyes were hard and sparkled with tears that resisted the attempt to fall. "You are my king and I am your servant; that is what it was."

With that, Yuusei left leaving Jack to wonder what had happened to change Yuusei's mind, or, had that been what he was thinking when they started this? One minute Jack could think he'd won, but Yuusei always turned the game around.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. ;) **

**-- Zee**


	8. Arrows of Love

_**So, I wasn't really all there when I typed this from my notebook onto the comp, so tell me if I made any mind puzzling mistakes. ;)**_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it. _**

* * *

**Chpt. 7 – Arrows of Love**

Yuusei stood out on the balcony as the king bathed. Though the night sky was filled with clouds and stars were rare sight, the skies in daylight were beautiful blue expanses dotted only by the occasional bird and bright blazing sun. It amazed Yuusei how this city could be so beautiful in the day and dark and dreary at night, though still not as bad as Satellite. But, as least you could see stars in the sky at night in Satellite and there were people that loved him and didn't use his body there.

Yuusei's fists tightened in the railings and he gritted his teeth. He knew that wasn't true; he had agreed to have sex with Jack, but he couldn't help but feel bitter about it. He'd wanted release and could not deny he held an attraction to his old friend, but maybe acting on those feelings and allowing Jack to seduce him into bed had been a bad idea. Heck, it had not even been a bed, it was a stupid table. A table! His first time had been with his back parallel to a solid wood surface with table legs shaking from the fierce force of a blonde's consistent thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow.

Blood rushed to his face and Yuusei released his hands from the railing and covered his face with them groaning. What had he gotten himself into? All for a bunch of stupid answers.

Yet, he'd needed those stupid answers; Yuusei would not have been able to live with himself without them. And still, he waited for the true full answer for why Jack had betrayed him in such a way before he left. He knew it had something to do with him, but Yuusei wasn't sure what. What was Jack keeping from him?

"Yuusei, fetch my robe," commanded the blonde king as he stepped out of the luxurious pool sized tub.

Yuusei turned around and took in the sight of his golden king. Water dripped down Jack's silky shaped blonde hair and his cream colored neck and shoulders to his chiseled sculpted chest and lower to those jewels that had pleasured the insides of Yuusei's body only the other day.

Yuusei quickly snapped himself out of his admiring and went to retrieve Jack's robe. Though Yuusei was being even colder to Jack, the blonde king's ridiculous commands were becoming so that they were venturing ever closer to the realm of release. Though Yuusei knew he would have to try harder to keep from succumbing to Jack's advances again, he knew they would once again be in that way, he would once again feel Jack fill him to the brim, before Yuusei had the opportunity to escape. However, even if that happened, Yuusei promise he would not become the king's mistress.

* * *

After lunch, Jack allowed Yuusei the full length of their leash not wanting to torture his Joker anymore. He was quite contrite with himself right now. Though being the king, the only thought taking over all Jack's kingly problems was why Yuusei was acting so cold to him starting only seconds after their wonderful time on the table. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt Yuusei? No, not more than what was to be expected from such activities. Than how had his cards lost? Jack had tried to present them in such a way so that everything worked out. What was his wrong move?

Jack growled and placed a hand over his face. Yuusei had obviously enjoyed the experience of sex with Jack. What was Yuusei getting so worked up over?

_Maybe, just maybe,_ Jack thought standing up, _maybe the game's not over. _

Yes, there game of love wasn't over, but now it was Yuusei's move.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Jack asked entering Godwin's office.

"Yes," Godwin said looking up from his work. "Where's your Joker?"

"I'm allowing him his full length," jack answered taking a seat in front of the chancellor's desk.

"That's probably best, but for now on until this blows over, you'll need to shorten the leash by a room."

"Until what blows over?" Jack inquired, violet eyes suspicious.

"We have reasons to believe someone is here with intentions to harm you," Godwin answered.

"What reasons?"

"There have been reports of a marked person roaming the area and there's been talk of a rebellion against you."

"Alright, but shouldn't Yuusei have heard this," Jack said being quite use to having his life on the line as the king.

"You can relay the information, but it's this part that should stay in this room. About the thing that happened that night, will you really be keeping Yuusei around?"

"Of course," Jack stated with a no-nonsense tone.

"The council doesn't approve. They saw the video and they believe Fudo Yuusei is a threat."

"He would never…"

"Unless it was to protect the ones he loves."

Jack's eyes darkened. "Yes, but he wouldn't betray me."

"Really, he wouldn't betray the man that took his most prized possession and betrayed their friendship. Let me ask you, Jack, does Yuusei love you, does he love you the way you do him?"

Jack was surprised that Godwin had seen his feelings, but quickly fell into a stupor. "I-I don't know."

Godwin stood up and walked to the door opening it for Jack. "Then please keep an eye on him, and remember, your leash is now limited to the same room."

Jack nodded before getting up and leaving the Chancellor's office. He met Yuusei half way back and relayed the information to him.

"So I'll need to keep you in sight then?" Yuusei confirmed.

"Yes, until the danger's blown over."

"The danger is never over for a king," Yuusei said, dark blue eyes meeting Jack's violet ones.

"Yes, that's true," Jack responded looking away. He wondered if there was worry in those blue eyes. Yuusei was the kind who worried even about his enemies, but perhaps what he'd done to Yuusei was far beyond the realm of forgiveness. He couldn't blame Yuusei, even if they'd shared such an intimate time.

Jack turned a corner heading to his bed chamber. He wanted Yuusei again, he just couldn't help it. What he'd had only a few days before had not satisfied his hunger for the spiky haired swordsman as Yuusei had been in a fowl mood immediately after their release. As long as he had Yuusei by his side, Jack wanted to make the most of it. Somehow, he knew that he and Yuusei would have to be separated again and he wanted them to leave with their last memories fond. But, Jack had decided even if they did become lovers, he would never tell Yuusei that he loved him. Jack could never be a good king if Yuusei left with a part of him.

"You'll have to stay here tonight," Jack said gesturing to the opened door of his bed chamber.

Ever since that time Yuusei had stayed away from Jack's chambers as much as possible. Jack had seen this and wondered how Yuusei would react to this new situation of not being able to get away from Jack's presence.

"I'll just keep watch," Yuusei said going over to the king's bedroom balcony and opening the window doors to peer out at the once clear blue sky now clouded by dark gray clouds, a silvery half moon peeping out now and then.

"It seems all you do is stare out at the sky," Jack said as he undressed for the night, wrapping a night robe around him as he stepped up to Yuusei. Jack lifted a hand and traced it across his Joker's cheek.

Yuusei moved away and back into Jack's room, but just so, hiding behind the archway of the balcony doors. His arms were crossed over his chest and head bent down with closed eyes.

"I can give you something else to look at other than that dreary night sky, Yuusei," Jack said approaching his Joker again, robe opened at the chest to reveal the cream expanse.

Yuusei sighed. "What exactly are you offering me, Jack?"

"Whatever you want."

"As long as it's behind these doors," Yuusei added.

"One day these doors won't be needed."

"Jack," Yuusei said, voice hard and body stiff. "It's not what I want, it's always been what you want. I know you had to leave, but you left in the way you wanted. What about what I wanted, what everyone else wanted?"

"Yuusei, I couldn't," Jack began to explain.

"No, you've been protecting me from stuff. I'm suppose to be protecting you now, or is this just another trick of your to keep me protected?"

Jack was speechless as he stood in the archway of the balcony completely exposed. Then, Yuusei moved completely expose. Then, Yuusei moved from his spot and passed jack whispering, "I want my answers, Jack."

Suddenly, Yuusei stopped and slowly turned his head only to see a flash of red hair disappear in a distant building. He heard the whoosh of arrows only seconds before launching himself at Jack yelling, "Get down, now!"

Quickly, Yuusei activated the body shield he wore, orange gems glowing and creating a small protective shelter around him and the blonde king he was wrapped around. Arrows cascaded down upon them before they could even take their next breath, each reflecting off Yuusei's shield, but Jack saw his Joker wince and fall to the side.

"Yuusei!" Jack yelled picking him up and rushing them out of sight of the window. Surely, some of his guards would be here soon so he wouldn't rush out just yet.

The spiky haired swordsman groaned, but tried to get out of Jack's hold. "I'm fine."

"You have an arrow in you back, and there's blood," Jack retorted picking up Yuusei and placing him in his private bathroom and ripping open Yuusei's top to feel around for the other end and see how far it had gone in.

"Why is the king performing first aide on his servant?" Yuusei asked through a moan of pain.

"You aren't my servant; you're my personal guard and hurt. If someone administers first aide, it will be me, now turn around, I'm pulling it out."

Yuusei turned around and screamed when the arrow was removed.

Jack moved away from Yuusei to get bandages. When he came back he started to wrap it around Yuusei's middle. "Lift your shirt, it's in my way."

Yuusei lifted his shirt, the foot steps of other guard coming to the king's chambers.

"Your majesty, your majesty, are you alright?' called a guard.

Jack got up and started for the door, but Yuusei intervened, opening the door first.

"What happened?" asked a guard.

"There was an attacker. They shot arrows and had red hair. I didn't see much of him, but there should be doubled security around the castle. Also, outside the king's chamber's balcony there should be a patrol coming by until the threat has passed over."

The guards nodded and left. Anything the Joker said went.

"Is the security really necessary, or do you just not trust me?" Jack asked arms crossed.

"I'm your personal guard; it is my responsibility to protect you. It's my turn to protect you, Jack," Yuusei said leaving back to the bathroom.

Jack paused before turning and walking to the balcony where the offending arrows laid innocently on the floor. Each arrow was deprived of an arrow head. The only one that had been dangerous was the one that had hit Yuusei. The blond king picked one up. "Perhaps it is I who still needs to protect you, Yuusei."

That arrow wasn't meant for the king of Neo Domino, but his guard. Had Yuusei not bee the swordsman he was, Jack could have lost the one he loved. His fist clenched around the arrow. He had hurt Yuusei to protect him from the danger of his position, now he was in danger again all because Jack was the king. He should have never allowed Yuusei to be his guard, it met he was in even more danger than the king himself.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. ;) **

**-- Zee**


	9. Love of Your Kingdom

_**Okay, I have two more chapters to handwrite then it'll just be updates every few days instead of every few weeks. **_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it. _**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Love of You Kingdom

Yuusei cringed, his wound still healing and causing his skills to be lower than desired by the blonde king he was sparring with. The wound was burning and Yuusei wondered if perhaps the tip of the arrow had been poisoned.

"What's the matter, Yuusei? Where has your skill gone?" battered Jack.

Yuusei growled softly irritated by Jack. He was trying, but he felt warm liquid soaking into his shirt. He fell to his knees panting hard in pain.

"Yuusei!" Jack yelled helping Yuusei back up.

"It opened up," Yuusei said allowing himself to be led to the seats off to the side of the arena they were practicing at.

Yuusei allowed for Jack to lift up his shirt and expect the damage. The blonde's fingers trailed lightly against the blood stained area. The spiky haired swordsman tired not to pay attention to how nice the touch felt.

"It's deeper than I thought, we'll need a laser sealer," Jack said putting Yuusei's shirt back down. "We'll stop by the infirmary on the way back."

"Why did you insist on practicing, this is your free time?" Yuusei asked looking slightly miffed.

"You're out of practice, that's why this happened," Jack said wrapping Yuusei's arm around his shoulder as he walked his Joker back into the castle.

"You're hiding something from me," Yuusei whispered.

"I am," Jack agreed. "I won't hide the fact."

They came upon the infirmary and the king knocked on its door.

"Your Majesty," said one of the nurse maids within, "what do we owe the pleasure of your visit."

"I need a sealing laser," Jack said walking in and dumping Yuusei in a chair.

Yuusei groaned at the movement and threw Jack a look before steadying his breathing to ease the pain of his seeping wound.

"Don't worry yourself, you majesty, we'll do it," said the maid with a laser sealer in hand approaching Yuusei.

The king grabbed the laser from her hand and pinned icy purple eyes on her. "This is my Joker and no one touches him but me, understood?"

The maid blushed, wide eyes frightened. "I-I am sorry, you majesty."

"Leave," Jack's one word response and the maid scurried off. "Lift your shirt."

The spiky haired swordsman obeyed wincing as the blonde touched the sensitive area around the small gash with a clothe to wipe away the blood. Yuusei bit his lip when the laser touched his skin burning the flesh closed.

"Alright, com on," said the king lifting him up.

For a while they were both quiet until Yuusei winced, wound doing its best to heal quickly, but not painlessly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course."

"Yuusei," Jack turned his face to his Joker, violet eyes immediately landing on the mark. "Did you investigate the scene?"

"Yes."

"You saw the arrows?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Jack, why are you protecting me?"

He didn't respond, so Yuusei pinned his deep blue eyes on Jack's royal purple ones. "Why Jack, why do you protect me? Just let me go."

In the next second, Jack had Yuusei against the wall, their mouths locked in battle. Yuusei couldn't help but moan as Jack massaged the sensitive spots in his mouth. The spiky haired swordsman's arms moved up to wrap around his king's neck. For a few sweet moments, Yuusei relished in the kiss until his blue eyes flashed opened and he pushed Jack away.

Jack stumbled back. He was breathing hard, violet eyes looking away from Yuusei. "That is my answer."

Yuusei stood there stunned. What did that mean? "Jack?"

The king only turned away and started walking.

Yuusei stayed still until he was tugged by their shortened invisible chain.

* * *

Jack walked angrily to Godwin's office. That man had called during a very important meeting he was having concerning the dumping of Neo Domino's trash in Satellite City. Without him there, the Council would decide what to do on their own without thought for what he, the king, wanted.

Jack opened the door to Godwin's office and sat in a chair in front of his desk. Yuusei walked in after and stood by the door, arms crossed and eyes on the floor.

The Chancellor, Godwin, looked up from the work on his desk and smiled at his visitors before his eyes fell on Yuusei. "He can stand outside."

"The rule is the same room. Bathrooms are the only thing that doesn't count and you seem not to have one in this small office," Jack said. Whatever Godwin had to say, Yuusei should be able to hear it, too.

"This 'small office' is quite secure, I assure you. He can protect you perfectly fine from out there."

Yuusei suddenly moved from his spot, blue eyes meeting Godwin's gray. "Anyone could be an enemy to the king. I can not leave the king alone with anyone, even you, Chancellor Godwin."

Jack smirked slightly, he was quite amused by the fact Yuusei was standing up against Godwin. He hadn't known his Joker disliked the man so much, he knew he didn't trust him, Jack didn't trust him either.

"It seems," Godwin said carefully, "that you may have picked too good of a personal guard."

Jack nodded and stood. "He is my pride and joy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe we should perhaps have this meeting when the threat has passed."

"Yes," Godwin agreed and Jack could feel the sudden coldness that filled the room.

"I'll take my leave then," Jack said. "Yuusei."

Yuusei moved and opened the door for Jack, following his king out.

"You stood up for me," Jack said as he walked a little ahead of Yuusei.

"It's my job."

Jack didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Where are you sleeping?" Jack asked Yuusei that as he got ready for bed.

"I'm not," Yuusei replied.

"You have to sleep sometime, Yuusei. I can not have my guard less than his best because he lacks sleep."

"I'll sleep later," Yuusei said going over to the balcony.

"Sleep with me," Jack said, violet eyes on Yuusei. "You can sleep and protect me that way."

"No."

"Please, Yuusei," Jack begged in a calm tone.  
"I will not be the king's mistress," Yuusei said stalking toward Jack. "Why did you betray me? Why did you betray me and then kiss me and give me false hope that we still had a bond?" Yuusei suddenly swung his fist at Jack.

The king caught his wrist, violet eyes a blaze. "Do you still consider me a friend?"

"Yes." Yuusei's face was very serious yet somehow vulnerable with a heartbreaking sort of innocence.

"Then you care what happens to me?"

"Yes." This said without hesitation.

"And if I was to care for you, but in a different way, would you accept my feelings?"

Deep blue stared into royal purple, widening slightly. What Jack just said, did it mean…?

"I understand," Yuusei said, a silent understanding coming between the two.

Jack pulled Yuusei into him by the spiky haired swordsman's wrist he still clasped. He sighed into his Joker's ear, hugging him tight. "You will not be my mistress or some concubine. I will create a world where you can stand beside me, where Satellite City and Neo Domino are one; we are one, but I need your help, you support, Yuusei."

"I don't want to lead a revolution," Yuusei said, frozen in his king's arms.

"Will you take part, out of love for your city and kingdom?"

Yuusei lifted his head, mouth only inches from Jack's. "For love, I will."

Though those the three actual words of "I love you" were never said, through their talk of kingdoms and revolutions, their feelings were confessed and Jack's promise to himself to never utter those words to Yuusei stayed true. To say them out loud only to loose his love one would be just too painful.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. ;) **

**- Zee**


	10. Lemons For Breakfast

_**Should I even apologize for OCness? Still have two chapter left, but their coming along. Last chapter should be easy to write, but the one before it is giving me a hard time. **_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it. _**

_**Okay, go read now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Lemons for Breakfast**

Jack led Yuusei to the bed and laid him down, lips still locked in their kiss. Yuusei's hands wrapped around the blonde's neck and then traveled under the collar of his robes sliding them off the king's shoulders to reveal white sculpted muscles. The king moved his mouth to Yuusei's neck sucking and licking wanting to mark. He allowed Yuusei to move his robes off before moving his own hands to begin removing his Joker's shield jacket and shirt.

Yuusei lifted himself so that his clothes could be removed, blue eyes half lidded. Then, he latched his mouth on Jack's throat to copy what the blonde had done to his.

The king enjoyed what Yuusei was doing and succeeded in removing the spiky haired swordsman's shield and shirt, finger's sprawling across the smaller, muscular, tan chest. One finger caught a nub and Jack began playing with it, pushing Yuusei down into the bed. Yuusei's deep moans reached his ears and Jack replaced his fingers with his mouth.

"Nnh, Jack," came Yuusei's voice and Jack growled, hardness straining against his pants. His hand traveled down to the waist band of his sleeping pants and pulled out his throbbing length, his other hand undoing Yuusei's pants to allow his free as well.

Jack rubbed their two sexes together, reveling in the feel of Yuusei thrusting up against him from the intense friction.

"Jack, pants," Yuusei groaned lost in the pleasure of it all.

Jack smirked; it was just too good to hear Yuusei beg for him like that. With quick hands, he had both Yuusei's and his pants removed. With a searing kiss, Jack inserted one finger checking the tightness of Yuusei. Even after one time, he was as tight as then. Jack couldn't wait to bury himself there. He inserted a second finger and began scissoring. The blonde king didn't bother with a third finger; instead he pushed the tip of his shaft into Yuusei and waited to see if the was ready to go further.

Yuusei winced but said nothing else of his discomfort; which encouraged Jack to push further, planting himself fully into his Joker. Jack waited a few seconds as he watched Yuusei take slow deep breaths, lids shut tightly over blue eyes. When Yuusei's breathing seemed to calm, Jack began to move trying to remember where that spot was that could make the spiky haired swordsman see white.

Suddenly, Yuusei let out a chiming moan, arching up against Jack. Jack groaned loving how Yuusei's inner walls clung to him. He moved faster and harder, abusing that spot. Jack had never been able to beat Yuusei, but for at least this moment, Jack was able to see his vulnerable side. Even though Jack knew he wasn't winning, he was glad he could see Yuusei's lewd face and make him cry out for release, proud that he was the only one who could.

"Ah!" Yuusei moaned when Jack wrapped his hand around his weeping member to pump it in synch with his thrusts.

Not much later, they both came, their screams silent. Jack pulled out and rolled over pulling his Joker against him.

Yuusei was already asleep, their actions draining the last of his energy from his already sleep deprived mind. Jack sighed against Yuusei's marked cheek. Tomorrow, everything would be different.

* * *

Jack awoke to find Yuusei already up and getting dressed. He admired his Joker's golden skin as it was being covered by clothes and shield before getting out of bed.

"You're up before me; you were dead tired last night, shouldn't you sleep more?" Jack asked coming up behind Yuusei and wrapping his hands around his waist.

"It would be irresponsible of me to sleep while the king is up when I'm his guard," answered Yuusei.

"And his lover," whispered the king as he kissed Yuusei's throat.

The spiky haired swordsman moaned at the kiss.

"You're turned on already?" Jack asked amused.

"I'm still sensitive from last night," Yuusei answered finished getting dressed.

"That's very blunt; do you want me to pull you back into the bed?"

"We can't, you have breakfast with your mother and her parents."

Jack sighed. "Alright, can I at least get a good morning kiss?"

Jack thought he saw a slight blush across Yuusei's cheeks. Yuusei then turned around and kissed Jack. When the kiss had ended, they touched their foreheads together.

"This is awkward," Yuusei said.

"Yes, but nice," Jack agreed moving away from Yuusei. "Yuusei, I noticed last night you had a bandage on your right arm, did you hurt yourself?"

"A little," Yuusei lied. It was his dragon tail mark, he'd covered it incase Jack ever got him back into bed. He knew the blonde had a mark of dragon wings on his arm and didn't want to think too much on why their marks were part of the same creature and in the same place.

"I suppose I don't need to worry about it then?" The blonde king was worried about it, though, he was worried about anything that had to do with Yuusei.

"No, you need to worry about getting dressed for your breakfast date. I've heard Lady Maki's family was strict, they probably wouldn't like you arriving butt naked."

Jack nodded, and went to robe himself. "You'll be there, of course."

"Of course, I have to be in the same room with you by royal decree."

"That's not what I meant. You'll be dinning with me."

Yuusei's blue eyes widened. "I can't do that; it'd be too obvious –"

"You were once my friend and my mother will insist on it anyway," countered Jack to Yuusei's argument.

"Then I won't sit until she insists."

"That's fair. Do I look presentable?" Jack asked fully clothe in white, as per usual.

"Aren't you always, milord," Yuusei said with a small smirk.

"Milord? That does sound erotic when coming from your lips, but you are not to call me that."

"Never?" Yuusei asked almost innocently.

For a moment, Jack stared at Yuusei before breaking out into a big smile. He approached Yuusei and put him in a headlock mussing up his hair. Yuusei struggled against Jack's grip, laughing heartedly. The sound of that boy's laugh had Jack's heart suddenly fill with a warmth. They wrestled for a while until Jack had Yuusei on his back, hands above the spiky haired man's head in his grasp.

"We haven't done this in a while, just like this," Jack said.

"Yeah, I kind of miss it," Yuusei admitted smiling up at Jack.

It had been so long since the blonde had scene that smile, he couldn't help but lean over and kiss it. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Jack moved away.

"You should let me go now, Jack, you're going to be late if you don't get off me," Yuusei said.

"I don't want to get off you," Jack said.

Yuusei sighed and pulled himself free of the king's grasp, wiggling out from beneath him and standing up. He brushed himself off and started toward the entrance of the king's chambers just as there was a knock on it.

Jack raised an eyebrow at his Joker, but said nothing. He could guess what Yuusei's response would be like.

Yuusei opened the door; face clear of any previous shine of enjoyment. "Yes, the king is busy, what is the message?"

The messenger standing outside the chamber glared at Yuusei. "Chancellor Godwin sent a wake up call for the king since all stone powered communications are forbidden beyond this point other than yourself, Master Joker Fudo Yuusei."

Yuusei didn't like the way the messenger said his title, one Yuusei hardly heard. He said it with such menace Yuusei was a little shocked, but he knew many people would hate him just for being a citizen of Satellite City, and others because of that and his position beside the king. What would be their reaction if they knew of his and Jack's secret relationship? Surely, something like that would cause an uproar.

Jack knew very well what would happen, but he had sworn that such things would one day be acceptable under his rule. No matter what, in the end Jack wanted Yuusei beside him again without an invisible leash holding them together.

The king walked in front of Yuusei and stared down the messenger. "I have received the message, you may be excused."

The messenger bowed before scampering off. Jack turned to Yuusei. "Shall we get going them?"

Yuusei nodded and followed Jack to the breakfast room. Maki and jack's grandparents were already standing about.

"Oh, Jack darling," said Maki coming and hugging her step-son. "Look at you, you've gotten so big!"

"Mother, I saw you only a month ago," jack said pushing her away lightly.

Maki patted her son's shoulder. 'Yes, a month too long. And who is this young man, your new guard?"

"Yes, this is Fudo Yuusei, don't you remember him, mother?  
Maki blinked. "Oh! Yuusei!" the blue haired lady wrapped herself around the spiky haired man. "Oh Yuusei, however did you get to Neo Domino?"

Yuusei's blue eyes flitted over to Jack and a small smile ghosted across his lips. "Jack nominated me."

"Oh, well wasn't that sweet of him," Maki said letting Yuusei go. "You _must_ join us for breakfast, Yuusei."

"I have to respectably decline, Lady Maki," Yuusei said throwing a teasing glance at Jack.

Jack just smirked.

"Oh, forget the formalities, you're eating with us and that's that."

Yuusei bowed a little and took a seat beside Jack. The waiters gave Yuusei envious and disgusted looks as they dished out the food.

"So, Yuusei is it," said Maki's father, "you're from Satellite City?"

"Yes, I'm originally a citizen of Satellite City," Yuusei answered cautiously.

"Why did you want to come to Neo Domino?" questioned Maki's father.

"It's every Satellite's dream to see the great kingdom of Neo Domino."

The next question came from Maki's mother. "May I ask, young man, why you have such severe marks on your face."

Yuusei was at a loss for words. Though he'd met Maki many times in his childhood, this was his first encounter with Jack's grandparents, and he hoped not to make a bad impression especially now that he and the king were more than friends now.

Jack quickly covered for Yuusei. "There was a misunderstanding upon Yuusei's arrival."

"I see, you didn't deserve those marks than," Maki said sadly.

"No mother, he did not." There was an intensity in Jack's eyes as he said this.

"Oh, what shame; and you have such a lovely face. You know, mother father, don't they make a pretty pair sitting beside each other.

Maki's mother gazed between Jack and Yuusei intensely, but her answer was emotionless. "They do."

It's not possible, it's foolish to talk of such things," blurted out Maki's father.

Jack glanced to Yuusei before looking down at his food. It wasn't the fact they were both males as that was fairly common, though rare. It wasn't the fact Jack was king; heirs would be chosen not created. The fact was Yuusei was from Satellite and Jack was king of Neo Domino. There was no law against marriage or relationships between the two; however, they were deeply looked down upon. Yet, the thought that his mother and grandmother thought they looked good together did make him feel a bit prouder than he already was with his lover.

"That is very good of you, Lady Maki, to say such, but Jack could never look good with anybody, he'd out shine them," Yuusei joked. His food was untouched from nerves.

Jack grimaced. Yuusei was wrong; it was the other way around. Yuusei could outshine anyone without even trying if only he ever noticed the fact.

"Oh, Yuusei you're such a nice boy," Maki said and the table conversation went silent for a while.

Jack agreed with Maki; Yuusei was a nice person in more ways than one. It was a shame the spiky haired swordsman had been dragged into this government chaos and it was all Jack's fault as he'd been the one doing the dragging.

"Oh, Jack sweetie, pass me a lemon slice, I need it for my tea refill."

The blonde passed the bowl of sliced yellow fruit over. _Yuusei, something's bound to happen to tear us apart soon._

* * *

_**Reviews are love. **_

**_-Zee_**


	11. A Little Birdie Told Me

_**Ugh, I really only have one chapter left to handwrite, I promist it's almsot finished. I figured you guys could have another chapter before I start posting the other half of the story regularly. **_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it. _**

_**Okay, go read now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – A Little Birdie Told Me**

Jack woke up in the middle of the night looking down to see an apparently sleeping Yuusei wrapped in his arms. With a smile, he pulled the spiky haired swordsman closer and nestled his face into Yuusei's black hair.

"Yuusei," Jack murmured into his lover's ear.

"Jack, why aren't you asleep?" Yuusei whispered in a low sleepy voice that sent shivers up Jack's spine.

"Why are _you_ awake?" Jack shot back amused.

"I have to protect you, I can't fall asleep."

"Yuusei," Jack's voice stern but still amused, "I can make it so you're too tired to stay awake."

The spiky haired swordsman wiggled in his cage that was Jack's arms so that his deep blue eyes were staring straight into the king's royal purple ones, smirking. "Really, I'd like for you to try that."

Jack unwrapped his arms from around Yuusei and pinned his tan wrists above his head. Leaning down, he placed kisses all down Yuusei's already naked body. "I'll try and be gentle, but you're going to hurt tomorrow."

"What kind of Joker would I be if I could not take a little pain, especially that coming from my king?"

Jack growled low in his throat before grinding himself hard against Yuusei. Yuusei moaned and arched up against his king before letting out a muffled scream when the blonde delved into him hitting accurately all the right places.

It was hard, desperate, and wild that night, and they came over and over again until both were spent. It was as if this was they're last night together, as if Jack had woken for the sole purpose of engraving himself into Yuusei so that they would never forget how they felt for each other even without the uttering of those three words. \

_I love you._

* * *

The next morning, the two secret lovers were woken by loud urgent knocking on the king's chamber door and Yuusei and Jack quickly got up and dressed.

"Your Majesty, Lord Joker, there had been an intruder. There guards are dead. Your Majesty, Lord Joker!" yelled a guard from the king's front chamber door.

Yuusei was the first to show up. "Where was the intruder last seen?"

"Coming this way by way of the garden," the guard answered. "Chancellor Godwin has instructed that I escort you both to his office. We have a squad already surrounding him, so it should only be a matter of time until he's caught."

Yuusei nodded to the guard before he and Jack followed him to Godwin's office. Once there, the guard bowed to the three high officials and left.

"Is this about the intruder?" Jack asked.

"I for your sake, I certainly hope not," Godwin said, a small smirk playing on his mouth.

"Godwin, what is –?"

The Chancellor quickly cut Jack off. "Please look to the magic mirror for me, gentlemen."

The lovers turned their heads and watched the mirror's surface ripple to a scene that they had forgotten as its meaning had been had ceased now that their nights were spent in the throws of passion. It was the scene of them making out in the hall, the first kiss after their first time when Yuusei had ran out. Blue and violet eyes widened, transfixed on the screen.

"It seems we have a scandal on our hands," said Godwin, the mirror rippling back to its reflective surface.

"Godwin," Jack said in between gritted teeth. "This is not concern of yours. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Well certainly I know that, but the Council will have you kicked from your throne before you know it, Jack. You may use your Joker as you wish, but if there are any feelings behind it, I can not allow such a thing. Jack, do you still hold feeling for your friend, feelings that you were suppose to dispose of four years ago?"

"Jack, what is he talking about?" Yuusei asked, hands fisted. Was this about why the blonde had basically torn his heart out when he had left Satellite City?

"Haven't you told him why you left, Jack? You've shared everything else –spit, bodies- yet you keep this from him. I told you keeping him here was a bad idea."

"Yuusei," Jack said telling him so many things with just his name, though Yuusei didn't know what to make of it at first.

"Chancellor Godwin, we've got the intruder," said a voice outside the Chancellor's door and a picture showed up on the mirror.

Jack and Yuusei both let out a gas at the person they saw being wrestled to the ground. "Crow!"

"You both know this criminal?" Godwin asked.

"He was a friend," Jack answered.

"He's your enemy now," Godwin stated. "He's the one that attacked your chambers the other day. He's also part of the revolt against you."

"There's a revolt? I've done nothing to displease the Satellite citizens."

"Jack, you've been king for only a year. It's been fifty since the fall. You can't gain trust of a whole kingdom in only twelve months."

"Thang you, Godwin, what do you want?" Jack yelled.

Godwin approached Yuusei, and before he could do anything, the Chancellor had Yuusei's arm. He pushed up the Joker's sleeve and undid the bandages Yuusei used the cover the dragon tail mark on his forearm revealing it. "I got the reports from the dungeons a few days ago. It seems your lover here has been keeping a secret from you."

Blue and violet met with looks of uncertain wonder. Jack held his own arm where he was marked. What did this mean?

"You are enemies, Jack, marked to go against each other. You can't have him this close to your side any longer. I'll have the guards retrieve him. Please come peacefully," Godwin said letting go of Yuusei.

"Godwin," Yuusei growled, teeth gritting.

Jack did not know what to make of this. He was hurt that Yuusei had lied to him about the bandages, but he had kept secrets from the other as well. But it all boiled down to who he trusted more – Godwin or Yuusei?

"Yuusei."

The sound of Jack's voice made the spiky haired swordsman turned to him. His voice was calm, but the simple word of his name said in such a way was all Yuusei needed to hear to know what the other wanted. Yuusei said nothing as he turned around and headed out of Godwin's office, ignoring the man's yelling of his name to come back and not make this difficult; but it was difficult, he could almost feel the tear as the metaphorical chain that connected the Joker to the king fell away when he had overwalked the length. Not until the guards started after him did he start running, going to the place he had seen on the mirror with his old friend.

Crow was wiggling fiercely on the ground bound like a late present. Yuusei didn't wait to devise a plan and rushed in immediately breaking Crow free of the binds.

"Yuusei!" the red head exclaimed when he was pulled along at a run. "What are you doing? Aren't you on Jack's side?"

"Where'd your hover?" Yuusei asked not answering the question about Jack. "You came in one, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it's outside the wall in the bushes from the king's balcony.

"Okay," Yuusei said and pushed a guard out of the way to the king's chamber.

"Yuusei! We can't go in there," Crow shouted.

"Shut up," Yuusei snapped. "If you want to escape then follow me."

The red head seemed very surprised by Yuusei's sharpness and shut up, keeping his head down as Yuusei led them to the balcony of Jack's chambers.

"On three, jump, the run straight for you hover bike," Yuusei commanded. "1…2…3!"

Both young men jumped from the balcony railing and almost immediately were chased down by the small group patrolling outside of the king's chambers. Yuusei and Crow hurriedly ran to the wall of the castle before Yuusei suddenly saw a blue light flash by him and quickly turned around to reflect more off with his sword he'd pulled from his sheath before they could hit either of them.

"Hey, Yuusei, what are you…"Crow started to protest, words trailing off as Yuusei groaned, orange light surrounding them.

"Up the wall, now!" Yuusei commanded and they climbed before falling to the outer gate of the castle facing a vast landscape of forest and jungle.

Yuusei stood there admiring the scene. The only view that one could see from Satellite City was that of tall walls and Neo Domino's Castle. Even being a part of the castle, Yuusei had not been allowed out of the castle to see the scenery around him as he was trailing Jack who seemed to be a caged up like a canary within its walls. Which, not that he thought of it, what Godwin had said really did make it seem like the blonde was just a pretty bird with pretty words caged away with his true potential. It sort of pissed Yuusei off.

Crow suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled Yuusei away from both the wall and his thoughts. "My bike's over here."

Yuusei nodded and followed behind Crow getting on the hover.

"Anywhere specific?" Crow asked starting up the bike, the sounds of guards and the patrol, which had now joined the hunt, coming closer.

"Just go," Yuusei directed and the red head started away, racing through the trees of the forest outside the Neo Domino kingdom.

Yuusei tried to keep his shield up as long as possible as they rode with tranquilizing lasers and convulsion bullets whizzing pass. However, he knew the orange stones built into his blue jacket and shield were in need of replacing. They wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly, the orange light surrounding them flickered out just as Crow rounded a three into a hole. Yuusei gasped as he felt something hit him from behind and he flumped against the red head's back.

"Shit! Yuusei, Yuusei, did you get hit? Yuusei!"

Yuusei groaned and tried to pick himself up only to flump back on Crow. The sudden disappearance into the hole had slowed down their pursuers, but they were soon heard riding down the hole in a straight line through the narrow tunnels.

"Hold on, Yuusei. Stay awake just a little longer," Crow said as he suddenly pushed something to make his bike go faster.

Soon, Yuusei could see light up ahead through his sleepy eyes, but the sounds of the Patrol grew ever closer. Yuusei saw through the light a small cliff followed by a great expanse consisting of only fluffy white clouds. Hadn't they been going down? Where was Crow going?

"Hold on tight, we're about to fly," Crow said. Just as they reached the cliff, wing like contraptions spread from Crow's bike and they soared through the clouds. The last thing Yuusei saw before the tranquilizer laser took affect was gold as they landed.

* * *

_**Reviews are love. **_

**_-Zee_**


	12. Dragon Markings

_**Hey, hey, guys, guess what...I finished handwriting this story. Yep, now I'll just wait for a few reviews and type up the next chapter whenever there's free time. **_

_**Here's the new chapters. I own nadda.**_

_**Okay, go read now.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 – Dragon Markings**

The chattering voices caused Yuusei to stir from his slumbering. Deep blue eyes blinked open and looked at the darkness surrounding. Suddenly, Yuusei sat up flinging blankets off of him. He stood up and started for the light he saw in the opening of the darkness of the room he'd been sleeping in. Upon entering the light, an old m and yelped and dropped a bundle of sticks.

"Thangit, Yanagi, don't drop those sticks," said a man sitting behind a horde of computers powered totally on burning sticks.

"S-sorry, Saiga, but the Joker startled me. He just woke up."

Saiga looked up, his brown eyes meeting Yuusei's deep blue ones studying him. "We were going to chain you up, but Crow said you helped him escape, Mr. Lord Joker."

"I'm not the Joker anymore," Yuusei said staring back.

"With the stunt you pulled, I would guess not," Saiga said tapping something into his computer.

"Where am I, and who are you?" Yuusei asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that until I know which side you're on and why you helped Crow.'

"The same goes for me," Yuusei said

They were at a stand still until Crow suddenly arrived followed by two green haired children and a girl in a mask and cloak.

"Whoa, guys, what's with the cut through atmosphere?" Crow said.

"I want to ask questions."

"So do we, Yuusei, but you'll have to answer us first," responded Crow.

Yuusei nodded and followed them down a tunnel in the, what he now saw was a cave to another chamber. There were chairs in the chamber, but only enough for three, so that Yuusei ended up kneeling on the rug in front of the chairs with the twin green haired children and the old man.

"Okay, Mr. Joker, why'd you save Crow here?" Saiga asked.

"I'm from Satellite, we were friends," Yuusei answered. That was more the reason why he wanted to help Crow, not why he did.

"Why were you in Neo Domino anyways? Why were you the Joker, Yuusei?" Crow asked.

"I had some business with Jack." He answered both questions with simply that.

"Then are you on the Council's side?" Saiga asked.

"I'm on no one's side."

Crow suddenly stood up and pointed a finger at Yuusei. "You do have a side. I saw you being friendly with Jack, protecting him."

"I was the Joker, and I protect those I share bonds with."

"But he hurt you, Jack left."

"Calm down Crow," Saiga said pulling him back down into his seat. "He's answered as well as he will."

"Who are you?" Yuusei asked.

"We're the heads of the revolt against Godwin and the Council," answered Saiga.

"Why did you try to kill Jack with those arrows?"

Crow looked away. "We were trying to kill the joker, not the king."

Yuusei's eyes widened. "Why would you kill me?"

"Jack's just a pawn with pretty words, but you were a threat. If you seriously protected him then there was no way to kill the king. I had to get you out of the way. A pawn is easy enough to kill."

"Jack is not a pawn!" Yuusei yelled to everyone's surprise. After a couple quick breaths to calm himself, Yuusei continued. "He doesn't think the same as them. He has his own goals."

There was skeptical silence before Yuusei asked, "Where is this?"

"Our headquarters," answered the boy twin. "I'm Rau and this is Ruka, my sister."

"Don't tell him our names," the girl whispered to her brother.

"Why not, he looks like a good guy." Yuusei smirked a bit at the boy.

"Yuusei, one more question before we leave you alone," Saiga said. "How did you get that mark?"

Yuusei's hand immediately went to his face. "I attacked Jack."

"Che," Crow said, "I figured that's what you meant by 'business', but we're talking about your arm."

"It's been there."

"Okay guys, we're through for now," Saiga said. "Aki, you're up."

The girl in the mask nodded before moving to kneel in front of Yuusei as the others left. She reached out towards Yuusei, causing him to notice his jacket shield had been confiscated and there seemed to be a bandage wrapped under his shirt. The masked girl lifted his shirt and began unwrapping the bandage. Once done, she moved behind him and touched a spot on his back.

"Your laser mark has healed now," she said.

'Who are you?" Yuusei asked.

"I am Aki, I'm the healer."

Yuusei nodded allowing the girl to check him over.

"This mark," she said, hand going to his arm where the dragon tail was, "do you want to know about it?"

Yuusei looked to her only to meet the shadowed eyes of the mask. "Do you know a bout it?"

Aki nodded. "The tyrant of Old Domino had a lover who was a witch. I am a descendent of that witch and the tyrant."

"You're a straight descendent then?"

"Yes, I also know the curse set on the revolutionaries."

"A curse?"

Again, the girl nodded. "'_At the highest point of your new world will two children arise marked to reveal the evils hidden within this revolution, and a new revolt will begin. When their swords unite, they will have the power o resurrect an ancient power – The Legendary Crimson Dragon.'_"

"What does that mean?" Yuusei asked. He didn't like the way that curse sounded.

"It means you and another are to lead us, to create a different government compare to the one Godwin has been trying to forge."

Yuusei pulled his arm away from the girl's grip as if her hands were burning into his mark. "I don't want to lead a revolution."

Aki seemed surprised by this, though her facial expressions were covered by the mask. "How come? You're marked for it, Fudo Yuusei. Crow says you're a good leader." The girl stood up. "How come?"

"I will help, but I will not lead. Leaders become rulers. I don't want to rule." Yuusei could feel the witch's anger.

"You can not think this, not unless the Council has already gained your trust. You're a traitor to your people!"

"Whoa! What is going on in here?" Saiga said coming in and pulled Aki away.

"He's a traitor. He's been brainwashed by the Council."

"I said I would help; I don't want to lead," Yuusei corrected her.

Saiga sighed. "Are you really on the kingdom's side? What did your friend say to you to make you the Joker?"

It was more what Jack hadn't said. "Jack loves Satellite; he has nothing to do with the Council."

"He's the king. And if he loves the entirety of his kingdom, then once he's here he can explain that."

"What do you mean?" Yuusei asked.

"Crow, are Jin and Kiryuu already out?" Saiga called to the chamber next door.

_Kiryuu?_

* * *

The garage of the castle was dark and mostly empty as most of the castle's Patrol was running around looking for any suspicious people. It had been three days since Yuusei had fled with Crow and the king was feeling down. They had given him a temporary Joker, an ugly, large spiky haired man by the name of Himura Jin. The man stayed quiet most of the time and followed every word Jack said even if that meant breaking the two room rule. When Jack had decided to come down to the garage, he had told the man to wait outside. He wanted some time alone.

Jack walked into the darkness before stepping to a very small beam of red light. The blonde waved his hand over the red light and a virtual tablet appeared. He pressed a few commands and a cage of light appeared surrounding Yuusei's red hover that had been confiscated when he'd arrived. Another typed command and the cage was gone.

Shoes tapping on the hard marble floor echoed through the garage as Jack walked to the bike. He lifted a hand before running it up the seat and over the shiny red metal exterior.

"Yuusei," he whispered, a shadow falling over his violet eyes. "Yuusei."

Jack's other hand lifted to clutch at the fabric covering his heart. There were too many things he was so unsure of, so many things to be confused about. Who was right? Who was wrong? None of it made sense to him. He needed Yuusei here to help make sense of it. What was with the marks, the top and bottom of a dragon? It had to mean something.

"Yuusei, where are you?" he whispered, his trailing hand now smacking against the bike causing a metallic ring to echo through the air.

"Just when I had you, they take you from me again," he said continuing his pounding assault on the bike.

"Yuusei, Yuusei, Yuusei!" Jack chanted not caring that, though no cameras were around, his Joker could definitely hear his yelling just outside the garage door.

The blonde king continued on this way until his voice was hoarse and there was a nice indention of his fist in the bike's shiny red metal. He lifted his swelling fist to his hair, running it through the blonde locks before running it down his face a little surprised to find it we with two stead streams of tears. Jack chuckled a bit at that.

Crying. He hadn't cried in years, not even when he'd left Yuusei that first time. The last time he'd cried must have been when his father died. He couldn't even remember how old he had been then.

"Is not having you here really worth these tears?" Jack asked himself. But, of course he knew they were. Jack only cried for the people he truly loved.

"Your majesty," came a deep voice from behind him.

"What is it, Himura? Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" Jack asked not looking at the man.

"Please forgive me, your majesty," said Himura.

"What are you—" but he was cut off when his temporary Joker had seized him.

"Very well done," came a different voice, sounding sinister. "I always thought you had a better guard than that, Jack."

"Kiryuu," Jack said looking up at the silverfish-blue haired man. "What are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping, of course," answered a smiling Kiryuu fumbling in his pocket for something. After a while, he produced a syringe with some liquid in it. He tapped it.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Jack asked starting to fight against the ugly man's grip.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Your Majesty Jack Atlas; I'm simply going to let you take a little nap. But, before I do that, tell me, is this bike Yuusei's?"

"Yes, but why –."

Kiryuu stabbed him with the syringe before he could finished, injecting Jack with the liquid inside.

"That's all I needed to know, nighty-nigh, Jack."

******

* * *

**

********

**So, yeah, be excited, you'll get to see the end of this story probably by New Years. =P**

**-Zee**


	13. Cave Walls

_**Hey, look, new chapter in less than a month. O.O I'm not apologizing for OoCness of any character, whatever. **_

_**Don't own Yugioh, any of them.**_

_**Okay, go read now.**_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Cave Walls**

I had been three days, and Yuusei's captures were still unsure of whether to trust him as they were sure if he was on their side, or the side of the Council's. Yuusei had only told them about Jack and what the king planned on doing. This only succeeded in confusing them further to the point where they wondered what the heck the king was actually thinking. After the first twenty-four hours had passed, he had been allowed to roam about the caves freely and ended up becoming the twin's new playmate. After wondering what such young children were doing on the headquarters of a revolution, Yuusei found out that the twins were actually the ambassador of Satellite City's grandchildren and their father was one of the main leaders in the revolt and the often left them at the head quarters for safe keeping which Yuusei felt bad about since it seemed Rau and Ruka didn't see their father often. He had heard from Crow that the twins were actually in the running to be Jack's heirs, which Yuusei wondered whether that was because they had the personalities to lead or because of their father's manipulations.

"Come on, Mr. Yuusei," said the boy, Rau, pulling on the swordsman's arm, "com play cards with me."

"Leave him alone, Rau," said his sister. "No one would want to play with such a noisy person. You're so loud."

"Ruka, that's mean! Yuusei likes playing with me, don' you, Mr. Yuusei?"

"I don't mind," Yuusei answered, "but –"

"You should let him rest," Crow said suddenly showing up and placing a hand on Rau's shoulder. "I'm sure he's tired after having to deal with you two brats all day."

"I'm not a brat, but alright," the green haired boy agreed letting Yuusei's arm go.

"Thanks," Yuusei said to his red haired friend.

Crow gave him a thumbs up. "No problem, but I've actually got something to talk to you about. Walk with me, will you?"

Yuusei nodded and followed Crow out.

"You know, Yuusei, you're a man that's hard to understand. You have all this power and yet you don't use it."

"I don't have any power. A mark's a mark, it doesn't mean anything," Yuusei protested.

"No man, it's not because you have that mark that you have power, you have power regardless if you're marked or not. Haven't you ever wondered why everyone in Satellite City loved you?"

"Not everyone loved me," Yuusei corrected.

"They did, and if they didn't, they were in jealous. It's because you're the kind of person who's humble and strong, a person that you can't help but like and respect. Even if you don't want to lead us, all you have to do is snap your fingers and without even realizing it, you have a whole army of followers," Crow explained.

"If that is so then Jack is just as good," Yuusei offered.

Crow growled. "Jack, Jack, Jack! Ever since I brought you here, that's all you've been talking about." The red head sighed. "But, you have a point. Even if I'm mad at Jack for what he did to Rally and you, I can't hate him. I know he's trying to be a good king, I remember his rants when we were younger about justice and peace. Is he still the same Jack?"

"If you mean, is he still stuck up, stubborn, and obsessive, than yeah, he's still the same Jack," Yuusei answered with a smirk.

"He still has a pretty tongue?"

"Yes, nice tongue," Yuusei said; though he wasn't just talking about the way Jack spoke.

There were a few minutes of snickering between the both before Yuusei decided to ask his old friend something. "Why are you here?"

Crow hummed. "Well, besides being from Satellite, I guess it was just a rash adolescent decision. I was mad at what Jack did to Rally and…"

"You like Rally?" Yuusei questioned.

"Yeah, that's why I joined, for that stupid kid."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Crow was silent. "I've been busy balancing taking care of all my siblings and the revolt, so…" he trailed off. "It's been a while."

"Go see him, Crow; it'll be good for the both of you."

"You okay with that, Yuusei, 'cause I figured you two were kind of together by now, at least before you became the Joker and all."

Yuusei smiled lightly at Crow. "He has a crush on me, but I've always had someone else."

There was silence then before the red head burst out laughing. "Geez, what a turn this conversation had!"

"Yeah," Yuusei agreed.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you something, though you might be mad. We kind of kidnapped the king."

"Oh. Wait. You did what!" Yuusei exclaimed, blue eyes widening. "Where is he?"

"I was taking you to see him, he's in this chamber," Crow said pointing at a cave just ahead. "They said I should let you see him, but I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Can I go by myself?" Yuusei asked deep blue eyes fixed on the cave in front of him.

"Sure, I guess."

Yuusei didn't wait for anymore as his feet started walking.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure where he was when he woke up. It was pitch black and he could feel a chain around his ankle which annoyed him. The only thing he could tell was in there with him was a makeshift bed that was hard on what he guessed was a rock floor, and a pail of water. No one had come to talk to him yet, and Jack was even more annoyed by that fact. What kind of kidnappers were these? Kiryuu sure sucked at this whole kidnapping thing. Wasn't he supposed to be in the undergoing auction by now being sold off to an enemy country?

"Jack?"

That voice. Jack's head turned toward the sound and he squinted his royal purple eyes into the darkness of the cave. "Yuusei?"

There, in the small amount of light that came through the entrance of the cave was the outline of a shorter spiky haired man with blue eyes and orange marks shining in the dark.

It was without a doubt him, and Jack thought this just had to be a dream as he stood and walked as far as the chain around his leg would allow, meeting Yuusei half way.

No words were shared between the two as they met in an embrace, Yuusei's head buried in the blonde's chest as Jack nuzzled the spikes on the other's head taking in their familiar scent. A few moments later, and deep blue eyes met violet, and understanding coming between them. They needed to talk, but right now, they needed this more.

Their lips touched in what started as a sweet kiss but quickly became passionate, tongues moving against each other. Yuusei moved his hands up Jack's chest to encircle them around his neck leaning up to devour more of the kiss. Jack's hands moved down the slender toned muscles of Yuusei's back, lightly touching his butt in a silent command in which the smaller swordsman obeyed, jumping up to wrap his legs around the blonde's waist.

Jack held Yuusei tight to him, not breaking the kiss as he made his way over to the wall by which his makeshift bed lay. Yuusei immediately leaned against the wall breaking the kiss and turning his head to the side, revealing the expanse of his golden neck. Jack liked and nipped at the offered skin, hands running under Yuusei's shirt to touch the gold there causing Yuusei to gasp at the coldness of his hands.

Yuusei shivered before moaning as Jack's touch moved to pinch his nubs lightly. Jack didn't take long working Yuusei's shirt off and switched his finger to attack the rosy buds with his mouth. Yuusei's hands went to the blonde's hair tugging on it before going to tug off Jack's robes and shirt. The king sucked and nipped at his Yuusei's chest all the while, fingers going to undo Yuusei's pants.

Yuusei groaned and started to thrust against Jack. Feeling the other moving against him, Jack started to move too, fingers hurrying to pull Yuusei's pants far enough down his crossed legs. The spiky haired swordsman let one leg fall from jack's waist so that he could wiggle his pants off it before replacing his leg to its previous spot.

They continued to thrust against each other until Jack reached around Yuusei and inserted a finger into his entrance. Yuusei hissed stopping his thrusting to arch and instinctly move away from the pain. Jack inserted a second finger and kissed Yuusei passionately to distract him as the scissoring began. Yuusei groaned into the kiss from the pain ending up nipping Jack's pretty tongue. The blonde was being rough with his preparations.

It had been too long, Jack decided, since he'd felt the inside of Yuusei, though it had only been a few days in reality. He was desperate to be connected with his ex-Joker, to feel his lover through their bodies, to show how much he had been missing Yuusei with every thrust.

Jack entered a third finger, thrusting them into Yuusei to find that spot continuing the distracting kiss that had now turned into a passionate, sloppy, desperate clash of tongues, only broken when Yuusei pulled away to moan hard as Jack's fingers hit their goal.

Yuusei's body shivered from the delicious abuse that had just been afflicted to his prostate and turned clouded deep blue half lidded eyes to Jack in silent urging for the blonde to go ahead. To this, Jack nipped Yuusei's shoulder as an order for the spiky haired to move his hands and help him out of his pants as his hands were busy holding the other up and pleasuring his backside. Yuusei made a deep whining noise before trailing his hands from Jack's golden hair down his back, tracing the defined muscles there before bringing them to the front to begin undoing the king's pants with quick fingers.

With a clink of belts, Jack's pants fell to the ground and the blonde removed his fingers from Yuusei's entrance. Lifting Yuusei up, Jack poised himself at his entrance before beginning to slide in, groaning at the tightness that was his ex-Joker's insides. Once fully in, Jack kept himself from moving, counting to ten so that the smaller could get use to him. When he reached ten, Jack gave a hard thrust.

Yuusei grunted when his back hit the smooth surface of the cave wall at Jack's thrust. Jack thrust again and Yuusei tried to brace himself for the impact, moving as much as he could to meet the blonde. The third time was the charm as Jack hit his prostate and Yuusei moaned, arms going back to Jack's neck. He clawed at the pale skin there as Jack continued to hit that spot, back arching and meeting the wall with a hard pound. There would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow, but Yuusei couldn't be bothered by that right then.

The blonde went at a fast deep pace, never pulling out fully. He wanted to be connected with Yuusei as long as possible, never wanting to leave his warmth.

Time was obsolete to them both. It seemed like eternity before they released, though that was even too short of a time for the two. Exhausted, they slid to the floor and onto Jack's makeshift bed, still connected. They laid there in silence, their breathing and heart bets in sync.

"Jack," Yuusei said, hand traveling up the blonde's arm to trace the mark of dragon wings there. "Crow and the others here, they told me this was the mark of a curse."

"Godwin told me it was the mark of my destiny," Jack replied taking Yuusei's hand on his mark and lacing their fingers together.

"It is. Our cursed destiny."

"Yuusei," Jack said ant their eyes turned to meet. "Yuusei, tell me what else they told you."

He did, but it only seemed to make their situations harder. Yuusei told him about Aki, about Crow, everything he had learned there.

"There's only one thing we can do," Jack said, "We'll have to meet each other half way."

Yuusei sighed. "You want me to lead the revolt?"

"No, I want you to be the leader, gain their thrust and lead them in my direction."

"It's the same thing, except I would be betraying them," Yuusei said not liking the idea.

"There's no way not to be a traitor to someone, not when we're like this." Jack lifted their entwined hands to emphasize.

Yuusei understood, but he still didn't like it. "I understand."

Jack's hands suddenly came to cradle Yuusei's face in his hands, desperation in his royal violet eyes. "I only wish to unite us, our worlds included."

"I already promised to help you, Jack," Yuusei reminded.

"But that was when you were my Joker, my forced ally. I want to hear what Yuusei wasn't as just Yuusei."

Yuusei sighed before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Jack's lips. "I want the same thing. I promise to rest in your arms once again."

"Can you convince them to let me go?" Jack asked.

"Yes. How are we to keep in touch?"

"You told me about those twins being part of this. Do they trust you?"

"Yes. Do you trust me, Jack?"

"Why do you ask me that after all this?"

Yuusei smirked and wiggled a bit causing the limp shaft inside him to rise. 'I want to know how much you trust me. It'll be a long time before we're like this again."

Jack sat up and pulled Yuusei to him, husky breath in his ear. "I understand."

******

* * *

**

********

_**Hey, look, a Lemon. How'd you like it. Reviews are nice. ;)**_

_**-Zee**_


	14. Trust

_**You Startled the Witch**_

**_XD Okay, new chapter, don't own any yugioh, go read now.  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13 – Trust**

Yuusei limped his way through the cave chambers trying to find his room. He'd spent over an hour with Jack alternating between discussing and enjoying each other. Most of the time they just had sex. The spiky haired swordsman had been surprised when no one came to check on Jack within that time span and had finally decided to leave and not chance his luck any further. Besides, his back end was raw and insides felt as if they were overflowing.

However, when Yuusei finally found the chamber he'd been placed in, he wanted to go back to Jack. Never had he imagined the feel of this deep loneliness even when Jack had left him that first time. His eyes felt glossy, but Yuusei wasn't the type to cry. Instead, he flopped himself onto his makeshift mattress and closed his eyes trying to remember what it felt like to be wrapped in the king's embrace, but the memories were already fleeing his mind. The warmth he'd felt only moments ago was cooling, leaving Yuusei shivering.

How had he fallen so desperately in love?

"Yuusei," called a girl's voice and Yuusei sat up to see the cloaked and masked witch enter with a tray of food.

"Hello, Aki," Yuusei greeted.

She came and kneeled in front of him. "Have you decided what you'll do about your situation?"

Yuusei took the tray and began to eat. "Yes, I've decided to lead, but not on my own."

There seemed to be a sudden surprised and happy air around the witch, but her voice stayed the same. "I see, well that is a wise choice."

"There really was no choice," Yuusei said. 'It's my 'destiny', right."

The witch lifted her hand to her face removing her mask and cloak to reveal a very pretty naked girl.

"A-Aki," Yuusei gasped in surprise, "wh-what is this?"

"I am the descendent of the sorceress and mistress of the curse. I must embrace its hero," Aki said pushing Yuusei down and straddling his hips. She then ran her hands up his chest and leaned down to kiss his jaw line.

"Aki, stop," Yuusei said pushing the witch away and sitting up. "I can't do this with you, I don't meddle in infidelity.'

Aki pulled her cloak over her, face looking away in shame. "So you and the king, it wasn't forced."

"How do you know about me and the king?" Yuusei asked.

"I went by his chambers," she said standing up. "I'm sorry, please excuse me."

Yuusei grabbed her arm. 'Wait, Aki why? Why would you go so far for this curse?"

Tears pooled at the corners of her gold eyes, but Aki kept them from falling. "I'd always hoped that a person meant to lead would be a noble, faithful, and honest person. It seems that I was right, but you've already chosen someone to be faithful to."

"Why did you join the revolt? I'd very much like to know. Is it just because of the curse? "

"No," she answered putting her robe and mask back on. "I knew about the curse through dreams I had as a child. I was left on the steps of high class Neo Domino citizens who took me in. There was a man by the name of Divine who had a revolt of his own. His preaching stirred my heart and I fell for both him and his cause. I thought he loved me, too, when we were engaged, but I was quickly corrected when my true past was revealed through me entrusting my dreams to Divine. He didn't want anything to do with a descendent of that sorceress whore! All he wanted was power, not to bring peace between the two cities."

Aki sighed through her mask. 'I don't want anyone knowing who I am so I wear this."

"It's a shame, you're beautiful," Yuusei complimented.

"Is the king really such a wonderful guy to deserve your faith?" she asked.

"All those things you fell for with Divine, Jack believes in them," Yuusei said. "He may be playing as Godwin's pawn, but pawns are the least expected to win a game, they can evolve, and it's a shock when they do."

"I know the type of relationship you two have, but I don't quite understand it. I still think your mind is clouded by Godwin's influence, but if you're willing to lead then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Yuusei nodded letting her arm go realizing he'd still been holding it. "You're family's past doesn't reflect who you are. I'll put my trust in you as well, Aki."

The witch left with a "Che", causing Yuusei so smile slightly, hand going to his mark on his arm. One day, he'd have to tell her about Jack being the other marked one, but for now, he'd allow her what little dignity she had left.

* * *

Jack frowned as he was pulled along by Crow and his ex-temporary-Joker through the caves. It had been two more days before his captives had decided he could leave in which Yuusei would visit him occasionally. Sometimes they would end up against the cave walls again, but it was always quick and unsatisfying as they didn't want any of the revolt members to find them. But, Jack was always thankful for the time he got to hold Yuusei with love in his arms.

The blonde king gowned when light hit his eyes. He stared steadily at the expanse of gold in front of him. "The desert?"

"Hey, what's with that tone?" Crow asked him.

"Nothing, I've just never seen the desert," Jack said taking in the sight. It reminded him of Yuusei's skin.

"I thought you were the king, don't you go out and sign treaties and stuff with other kingdoms?" Crow asked.

"It's only been a year; they don't allow me out yet. Where's Yuusei?"

"We're meeting him and Aki in the jungle near a Patrol group. We are going to stage a fight between you two, pretend you escaped. Yuusei is going to lead us and he trusts you, so we're going to trust you. However, we don't need the Council and Godwin knowing and we don't need Kiryuu to know we let you out."

"Kiryuu? So he really was there?" Jack asked himself, frowning at the memory of the silver haired man stabbing him with the syringe.

"Yeah, he was part of that group with Divine," Crow answered.

"Diving? Why is he with you then? Isn't Divine still active?"

"Yeah, but we have more skill then him, so we're the head group and he's just a branch now. Since Kiryuu was our friend, I didn't want him running with the wrong crowd. Everyone will know in the main chamber except him and that loud mouth Yanagi."

"Because Kiryuu hates me."

"Yeah," Crow confirmed.

Just then, the ugly spiky haired man spoke up. "We're putting trust on you, your majesty, letting you see where our hideout is and how to get to it. We couldn't drug you because we need you alert and Kiryuu is in chare of the drugs."

"I see, does Yuusei know the way?" Jack asked.

"No," Himura answered. "He will be blindfolded part of the way there and part way back. If we're raided, you'll be the first to blame."

"I see," Jack said, again frowning.

For a while, they were silent as they crossed a bridge coming across a jungle like forest. They tramped through the foliage, the blonde still being man handled by the other two. Once the flag at the top of Neo Domino came into view, Jack was pushed forward.

"Head straight to the flag," Crow instructed. 'Yuusei will meet you on your way. You two need to stage a fight in front of a group of guars as if you're escaping and Yuusei will escape with us."

Jack didn't hesitate, nodding at the instructions before starting to walk. It was as he walked that he realized he hadn't had a proper bath in a few days. The gray and brown dirt powdering his robes made his feel grimy. He realized he had been pampered these last few years. Such a state wouldn't have bothered him when he was still in Satellite City.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling Jack sideways behind a tree. Before he could protest, a warm mouth was on his kissing him desperately. Jack knew this mouth, he knew it well.

"Yuusei," He moaned once the kiss was broken.

'There are guards fifty feet away," Yuusei whispered to him. "We'll fight until they start chasing me. Here's a sword."

Jack took the sword and leaned into give Yuusei one last sweet kiss. "I'm ready."

They both jumped out from behind the tree and made a great show of clashing swords and yelling, heading toward the castle, until a group of guards caught sight of them.

"Your majesty, your majesty," they called rushing over.

With one last clash of metal on metal, violet met blue.

'Bye' Yuusei mouthed.

'Go' Jack mouthed back just as he was pulled away by a guard.

They blonde watched as Yuusei fought with a couple guards before dashing away into the trees with a hot pursuit on his trail.

"Are you alright, your majesty?' asked the guard holding him.

No, he wasn't alright, but he would be when this was all over.

* * *

Yuusei hurried through the trees as fast as he could from the pursuing guards. Aki had told him to run until he saw her, which he thought was pretty vague for instructions as the witch always wore that cloak which was almost camouflage in this forest. Just then, he caught sight of something red and followed it until he saw a red headed girl on his red hover bike – his red hover bike!

"Get on, Yuusei," Aki said starting up the bike.

Yuusei quickly go onto the bike, wrapping his arms around her waist as the witch kicked off maneuvering through the trees.

"Why aren't you wearing your mask?" Yuusei asked.

"My face is known in connection with Divine. The guards will think you're with Divine and not try anything with the rest of the revolt. Put your blindfold on when we reach the tunnels."

Yuusei nodded taking out the blindfold. It seemed the guards had lost sight of them on foot. Seeing Yuusei blindfold himself would probably have made the guards suspicious.

"When did you get my bike?" he asked when they reached the tunnel Crow had brought him through last time.

"Kiryuu brought it when they abducted the king. Saiga had him leave it here."

"He must have known. Was he the previous leader?" inquired Yuusei.

"Sort of. He was just and independent revolutionary who unknowingly gathered a whole revolt, but he's not a leader. His story's much the same as mine."

"I should ask him about it then?"

Aki slowed down the hover bike. "No, I'll tell you; he won't talk about it, but I know why he's here. I never promised I wouldn't tell."

Yuusei sighed telling Aki to go on.

Saiga was a double swordsman. His partner was also his lover. They were the perfect combination, but their sponsor was a member of the Council. He started to use their dueling to get more power. Saiga realized this, but his partner would listen being too gullible, and too trusting."

"Once day, Saiga caught their sponsor being too intimate with his lover. The next day, they had a competition and they did horrible. Saiga and his partner fought and his lover went to talk to their sponsor about what they'd argued over. Saiga found his lover beaten in their apartment unconscious. He's still in a coma right now."

"I see," Yuusei said when he felt light filtering through his blindfold. 'Then Saiga and I aren't too different."

"You want him o trust you?" Aki guessed.

"Yes," Yuusei answered. He felt that Saiga would be important if he wanted to help jack reach his dream, their dream.

******

* * *

**

********

_**T.T No lemon, but mentions of it. Reviews please.  
**_

_**-Zee**_


	15. A Single White Rose

**_Happy Late Thanksgiving, here's the next chapter._**

**_Own nada_**

**_Okay, go read now_**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – A Single White Rose**

Jack sighed in relief as water covered his body, relaxing his muscles that had become sore from sleeping on the café floor. When the water reached his back, Jack hissed as the healing scratches Yuusei had left there were irritated. He was glad he was allowed to wash by himself without the help of servants. The sight of the marks would have definitely caused a misunderstanding, though he was sure Yuusei's body was worst with all the bruises from hitting his back against the cave wall and floor in their rough love fest.

It had been a week since Jack had left the caves of the revolt and every second Godwin had tried to get information out of him about where he had been. Remembering what he could about the Divine branch, Jack tried to web together Yuusei and what he'd experienced at the caves with Divine's revolt so that he wasn't necessarily lying. The one thing he made sure not to mention was what Yuusei told him about their marks. Godwin was there when the curse was given life and had never said one thing to him about it.

Now that Jack thought about it, the Chancellor had probably only made him king to watch him. Well, if the curse was true, Godwin was destined to fail no matter what he tried to do.

Jack got out of his bath and grabbed a white fluffy towel running it down his creamy defined muscles soaking up the running droplets of water. He sighed, ruffling his hair causing the gold locks to stick out everywhere.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his chambers' door and Jack grabbed a robe to wrap around himself. He walked to the door and answered. There was a guard standing opposite it.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

The guard kept his eyes away from the king's scantly clad body. "Young Lady Ruka and Lord Rua around in the garden for their monthly visit."

Jack widened his violet eyes. He had forgotten his hear candidates were coming to visit soon. Yuusei and he had decided that they would use the twins as a go between for them. "Alright, you may report to them that I will be down in a minutes."

The guard nodded and left allowing Jack to go back and get dressed. Jack donned a white shirt and light colored breeches choosing against wearing robes as he would probably end up rough house with Rau and didn't feel like sending them down to get bleached. Why did he wear so much white anyways?

In Satellite City, Jack had cared less about how he dressed. When Jack, Yuusei, Crow, and Kiryuu were preteens, they all picked up matching vests so that it would matter what they wore underneath. They would go around the City mock fighting with other teens. They were going to be the kings of Satellite; that was until that time with Kiryuu.

The green haired twins were sitting at the gazebo in the middle of the royal gardens. Two pairs of hazel eyes looked up when Jack approached. The little boy let out an excited sound and ran over blonde.

"Goode morning Rau," Jack greeted patting Rau's green head.

"You're going to play with use today, right?" Rau asked tugging on the blonde's shirt front.

Jack nodded. "Did you bring your sword?"

"Yep, and this time I'll definitely beat you."

"You'll have to beat me first, Rau, before you can beat King Jack," said Ruka from her spot still seated in the gazebo.

"Yes, only the best can be king." Jack picked up the boy's practice sword and examined it. "But you'll have to practice. Even being labeled the best doesn't mean there's not someone out there that will make you drop your sword."

The twins practiced and played with Jack until lunch where they had a small mean then walked around the gardens.

"He, Jack," Ruka said. "Do you have something fro us to take back, a present?"

The blonde wondered at this question for a bit before a small smile crossed his lips. He turned and saw a bush of red roses, picking four before finding a smaller bush of white roses and placed one of them in the middle so it was surrounded by red.

"Here, a bouquet," he said handing the roses to the twins. "I believe your parents are here to get you now."

Jack watched as the twins disappeared completely aware of the golden Camera Golem following him around.

* * *

"Yuusei, Yuusei!"

The spiky haired swordsman turned around and smiled at the two children running toward him.

"Yuusei!" Rau exclaimed excitedly. "We got something for you, Yuusei."

Yuusei looked down at the small bouquet of roses a little surprised, but took it anyways. "T-thank you."

Rau just smiled and took his sister's hand hurrying away. "They're specifically for you, okay Yuusei."

Yuusei smiled down at the roses and fingered the white one. Four red roses for four years of betrayed love, and a single white rose to make up for it. Yes, Yuusei got the message Jack was sending to him, though he felt a little girly receiving roses. Who knew the stoic blonde could actually be so romantic?

"Hmm, could it be little Rau was able to move your heart, Yuusei. I never knew you were one for romantics."

Yuusei's head immediately whipped to the side. "Kiryuu!"

"You've always been a hear breaker, Yuusei," the silver-blue haired man said coming up to stand next to the ex-Joker. "I've been so busy lately I haven't gotten a chance to talk with you."

"Yes, I wondered what you had been up to," Yuusei said.

"Why don't I tell you as we walk so you can put those away," Kiryuu offered leading toward Yuusei's room.

Though the revolt's main hideout was a series of underground caves, there was a section of caves that looked more like rooms in a normal house with furniture, if you excluded the curved ceiling and rock walls and exclusion of windows. When Jack had been brought, they had given Yuusei one of these rooms.

"So, how has everyone been in Satellite City?" Kiryuu asked.

"Last time I saw them, they were fine," Yuusei answered placing the roses in a vase on top of the dresser.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Around three months."

Kiryuu paused. "You've been playing servant to blonde for that long?"

"You still hate Jack, don't you?"

"Don't you?" Kiryuu countered.

Yuusei looked into the silver haired man's eyes before looking away again. "No, I really don't."

"Then you're a fool, Fudo Yuusei."

They entered Yuusei's room and the spiky haired swordsman placed the flowers on a table. "That was my title, the fool, the 'Joker'."

"Yuusei, we're not kids anymore, you can't just ignore peoples feelings for you!" Kiryuu yelled banging his fist against the cave wall.

Yuusei turned quickly to Kiryuu, blue eyes glaring. "Yeah, I usually ignore when people have feelings for me, but, if I remember correctly, I turned you down point blank, so why are you bringing this up now suddenly?"

"Do you call punching me in the face after Jack left when I was just trying to comfort you turning me down?"

"You tried to suck my face off and I wasn't in the mood for hearing confections. Besides, after that murder you were involved in, you went and hid out in the underground auctions and only came to visit us when you wanted something. I still wanted to be friends, but I didn't want to be the fool that fell for someone with a black heart."

Kiryuu feigned a hurt expression. "That hurts, Yuusei. What are we now then, if you _wanted_ to be friends?"

"We're comrades," Yuusei answered. "We both want the same thing."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kiryuu started to approach Yuusei backing him up to the edge of the bed. "I want nothing more than to ruin Jack and that kingdom he works for."

Yuusei fell to the bed, Kiryuu having placed pressure on his knee so that he collapses. "You know, Yuusei, that guy I killed, he was the brother of the Patrol lead you beat. He was coming to arrest you under Godwin's command; he was just unlucky enough to get in my way with the underground auctions and that little golden boy knew nothing about it. So, technically, I saved you, Yuusei. Don't you think I deserve a reward?"

Before Yuusei could resist, Kiryuu's lips were on his, forcing his tongue in. It took a few second for Yuusei to pull himself together and push Kiryuu away hard.

"Why'd you do that, Yuusei?" Kiryuu chuckled darkly. "We're both adults here, not like we're doing something wrong."

"I am not one to commit infidelity," Yuusei stated firmly, for the second time.

Kiryuu's face went blank. "Even after four years of betrayed feelings, you _still_ choose _him_!" The silver haired revolutionist turned around, walking quickly out of Yuusei's room.

"Kiryuu! What are you planning to do?"

"Vent. I'll make is so that you two lovers will have to fight." Kiryuu suddenly grabbed the single white rose out of the vase on Yuusei's dresser and threw it to the floor, drops of blood falling onto its pure white petals from where the thorns had stabbed him.

Yuusei said nothing. He didn't want for Kiryuu to get the revolution headed toward its climax, but it needed to happen for what Jack and Yuusei were planning. It scared him how easy it was.

* * *

Jack's royal purple eyes watched the magic mirror in Godwin's office. Water wielders (1) were at the court of the Council trying to put out a fire. A part of the blonde wanted to laugh at the scene, bit this was the fifth attack in only a week.

"You see what's happening, don't you, Jack," Godwin said, the mirror's surface rippling back to its original reflective surface.

"Yes, I understand," jack said. The next attack would be aimed at him. These attacks weren't directly coming from Yuusei's command, so the king couldn't trust that he would be safe.

"What will you do, Jack? Your lover's going against you."

"I'll present myself before the Council," Jack answered standing up.

"What will you ask of them, Jack?"

"These attacks need to stop. I will ask for a counter force.

"Will you ask for war?"

Jack sighed walking out the door. "It would see inevitable, but I will still seek the same goal as when I first agreed to become king."

"Can you achieve that with war? It would seem that whatever the outcome, there will no longer be a Satellite City."

"No, there will just be Domino. I am king and will make it so. I am not a rose placed for decoration. I have thorns and it's about time my kingdom felt them." With that, Jack left.

"A rose, hmm. What a perfect analogy – a single white rose surrounded by the blood of battle," Godwin said starring after the door when Jack left. "Like the smell of a rose, your words are sweet, but you're just a frail and pathetic plant. Without your star – your sun – you'll whither. Yuusei's abandoned you, what will you do Jack, my son?"

* * *

******__****(1) Water Weilders = Fire Fighters, lol.**

******__****I like reviews.**

******__****-Zee**


	16. Rendezvous in War

**_O.O I've been loathing doing my creative writing portfolio all day that I almost forgot to update. _**

**_Own nothing of Yugioh...just a game that I can't play anymore because someone broke the playstation -.- _**

**_Okay, go read now_**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Rendezvous in War**

They were eight rows of black clad men with hoods over their heads sending their faces into shadow. Embroidered into each cloak were blue threaded designs that closely resembled spider webs, the eerie black wetness of the half dry walls around them made their aura seem even darker and intimidating. It all made Jack understand Yuusei's fear of spiders – Jack felt the Council was a lot like a giant ugly pest.

"Your Majesty, King Jack Atlas, you come before the Council today after such a terrible occurrence, we hope this visit is to bring light upon our situations," boomed the head of the Council.

Jack inwardly cringed at the sarcasm he heard in the greeting. Yes, I do ask you for forgiveness of the sins in which the lost souls of our kingdom have committed upon your majesty building. I am here to ask for a counter plan that will clean our society of this destructive rage."

"We know what you want to ask, my king. You need not use such pretty words to cover it up. It hurts us to grant you such a thing as it must me even harder for you to ask. However, the truth is inevitable just as some bones must be broken again to heal properly."

Jack knew that already, but he really wished not to say that one word. It was funny, the one word he wanted to say he couldn't, yet the word he never wanted to utter in his reign was about to past his lips. Perhaps he was afraid of it, of both those words, but what human wasn't? But, he was a king, and a king had to do what a king had to do.

"I, the first king of Neo Domino, Jack Atlas, ask you, my most honorable Council to grant me your consent to wage war with the revolutionists."

There was silence in the Council's courts, atmosphere thick with suspense of the answer. Violet eyes stared intently at the robed figures of the Council.

"Your Majesty, we the Council will support you in this decision." The eight rows of Councilmen stood and bowed to the king.

Jack made a respectful dismissive gesture before turning around and leaving. Of course the Council would accept; war was what they wanted from the beginning. However, they weren't going to get the kind of war they were expecting. The king was just glad he'd been given the gift of having a pretty tongue the Council didn't seem to have noticed anything weird about his wording. _They'll get their war, but it won't be against Yuusei and __Satellite__City__, but with them and against you. _

Jack quickly went to give orders to the guard and Patrol. He needed to get to the twins soon. Yuusei and he needed to see each other again before the real fighting began.

* * *

Yuusei was beginning to become annoyed always being blindfolded every time he left the caves. He was the leader, right, so why wasn't he allowed to see how to get to the caves? He knew it was so that trust could be kept with him in the case the caves were raided, obviously it wouldn't be his fault. Yet, it slightly amused him that even the twins found it necessary to blindfold him as well as they led him wherever they were going, one of his hands in each of theirs.

"Don't peak, Yuusei, we're almost there," Rau said excitedly.

Yuusei nodded wondering where he was going; it didn't feel like the same path he usually took. Perhaps soon he'd be able to walk the usual path blindfolded if he could tell the difference now, Yuusei mused.

"Alright, we're here," Ruka said, her brother snickering in the background.

"You have to count to ten before you can look," Lau said and Yuusei could feel the twins back away. "Go!"

"One…two…three," Yuusei began counting humoring the twins, wondering what they were up to, "six…seven…eight…nine…"

"Ten," finished a familiar voice and Yuusei immediately removed his blindfold. "Jack, why –"

"I've declared war," Jack said interrupting Yuusei and taking one of his hands in his.

"I've heard. Isn't it dangerous being here then?" Yuusei asked pulling his hand away before replacing it not liking how his stomach started churning without the comfort of Jack's warm hand.

"Yes. We agreed to keep away until the battlefield, but it seems I can't stay away that long, Yuusei. We need to plan."

"We're going to resurrect the Legendary Crimson Dragon. We have to fight each other seriously. Is that not what it ultimately comes down to?"

"Yes, most likely, and one of use will have to win. People are going to die because of treachery. Are your ready for that, Yuusei?"

"I would rather people not die, but it seems I can't live happily with the people I care about in the kingdom and city I love unless there are some sacrifices. I would sacrifice myself without sparring a moment's breath, but that would defeat the purpose. I was marked from birth to survive."

"This is a sort of sacrifice, Yuusei, sacrificing what we want for the ones we love. We are the same, ye the difference is I would sacrifice my bonds to keep people safe while you would put yourself in danger to pursue them."

"I just want to have my cake and eat it too," Yuusei said, slightly angered. He felt as if he was being called reckless by the person starting a war that was secretly something else completely underneath.

"Yuusei." Jack hadn't meant to insult him it was a trait the king admired in his friend.

"Would you give up this bond that we have now, Jack?" Yuusei asked emphasizing his question by squeezing Jack's hand.

"I don't want to, and I would never want to physically hurt you, but if it came down to save your life, I would."

Yuusei pulled his hand away and turned from the king. His fists clenched at his sides; Jack's words stung.

Jack continued quickly, "But only because I would hope that you would come after me to fight with me side by side."

The spiky haired swordsman didn't turn to look at the blonde.

"Will I see hate then, in your blue eyes when our swords clash?" Jack asked coming up behind Yuusei and wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"No," Yuusei answered with a sigh.

"Then passion?"

Yuusei turned his head and met the blonde's royal purple eyes with his deep blue ones. "What you will see that day will be what you see now."

They stared into each other's eyes memorizing the looks and feelings swirling in the depths of their orbs.

"Jack," Yuusei said breaking their silence, voice low.

"The twins might not be far off," Jack responded.

"How long did you tell them?"

"A couple of hours."

"Jack," Yuusei repeated with a sigh, turning his body around in Jack's hold. "Would you make me bow down to you for something like this? Have I become that slut of a mistress I denied to ever be?"

"There's no need for that. Hurting a man's pride is the most dishonorable," Jack said kissing Yuusei's forehead.

"The then you're a most dishonorable king," Yuusei countered with barely hidden amusement.

"Only for you," Jack replied and leaned down to capture Yuusei's lips with his.

Yuusei tried to pull away, but Jack held him tight moving his mouth to Yuusei's neck, casing Yuusei to stop struggling and moan.

"Jack," the spiky haired swordsman growled. He hated to beg, but it had been so long since he'd had felt the blonde's touch and his body wanted it badly. "We'll be quick," he promised. Oh, what Jack made him become!

"We haven't had satisfying sex in a while, Yuusei," Jack murmured in Yuusei ear before nipping it.

"We haven't had _sex_ in a while," Yuusei retorted before groaning again, hands coming to fist at Jack's chest.

"I know, but why must it always be in such odd places?" Jack asked. The table, the cave walls, the cave floor, and now in the middle of the forest – out of all the time they had shared such intimate moments, only twice had they had a steamy desperate romp in a proper bed.

"It's sort of exciting, isn't it, Jack?" Yuusei insisted nuzzling into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"We sh—"

"You're wasting time complaining," Yuusei said undoing Jack's pants and then his own, letting them drop to the ground.

Jack's violet eyes widened and he watched as Yuusei stepped out of his pants and move a few feet away from hi, arms crossed.

"Jack Atlas," Yuusei said, blue eyes staring the blonde down, "come satisfy me."

The king smirked. "Are you ordering your king?"

"Yes."

Jack quickly stepped out of his pants and walked up to Yuusei, hands going to remove his jacket and shirt; mouth latching onto whatever skin that could be found.

"Yes, just like that," Yuusei said hoarsely, hands coming to cradle the blonde's head.

Jack slid down Yuusei's body, latching onto one of the spiky haired man's nubs, sucking at it full force causing Yuusei to arch into his mouth. Yuusei's fingers went from cradling to clawing the blonde's head urging Jack to further his mouth's exploration downwards. After giving the same attention to the other nub, making it awaken to a hard pointy peak, Jack complied.

"J-Jack," Yuusei moaned deeply when the blonde surrounded Yuusei's hot pulsing member with his mouth.

The blonde gave a hard suck, hands moving around to Yuusei's buttocks, cupping and pulling the golden cheeks apart. He grazed his teeth lightly up and down Yuusei's organ as he slipped a finger inside.

"Emhnnh," Yuusei groaned bucking into the blonde's mouth. "Jack," he hissed.

Removing his mouth, Jack pulled Yuusei down, entering two more fingers to stretch him more. Yuusei pulled away and got on his hands and knees, butt turned toward Jack.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Yuusei said.

The king moved himself so he was at Yuusei's entrance, hands on his hips. "Such an undignified position," he teased.

"It'll be deeper," Yuusei said starting to push himself against Jack.

Jack fully incased himself into the tight heat that was Yuusei. "It is deeper and you get tight fast, it's good." He started to kiss the back of Yuusei's neck.

Yuusei did feel embarrassed by the comment, but hummed pleasantly at the kisses. "It's been a while, and I don't like infidelity. You can move now."

"I don't like it either," Jack said before beginning to move all the way out and pushing fully back in, repeating the process. Yuusei rocked his hips back, urging for more friction until the blond hit that place inside of him causing Yuusei to shudder. Now that the spot was found, Jack began abusing it generously.

"J-Jack," Yuusei groaned, back arching as he came.

"Good, so good Yuusei," the king said before releasing into the spiky haired swordsman.

"Times like these, I'm glad I'm not a girl," Yuusei joked moving himself away from Jack after they'd both caught their breaths.

"Why do you think that?" Jack asked standing up and helping Yuusei up.

"Because I'd definitely be get pregnant," Yuusei said looking down at his legs where Jack's cum was running thickly down between them. "You came a lot."

"Don't talk like that," Jack said ruffling the shorter man's spiky hair and resting it there. He looked down at Yuusei, expression suddenly serious, purple eyes soft. The king wanted to say those words, the words he'd forbidden himself to say.

Yuusei lifted his hand up to his head and took Jack's hand in his. Deep blue eyes looked up at royal purple, searching. "When this war is done, you can tell me, don't say anything until then. The next time we meet _will_ be on the battlefield. No more rendezvous, Jack."

The king took his hand away from Yuusei's. He took a deep long look at the one he loved before turning and picking up his pants putting them back on. "Six months. No longer, Yuusei. We cut our strings then for this puppet war can go on no longer."

With that, Jack started to walk away.

Yuusei waited a minute before retrieving his own pants. He looked down at himself before sighing. It was going to be a long uncomfortable walk back to the hideout.

* * *

******__****Woot, Writing this made me feel better, still don't feel like doing my portfolio**

******__****I like reviews. They'll make me more willing to do my college work and write more fanfic updates. :)**

******__****-Zee**


	17. Six Months: Erosion

**_Own nada, zilch, nothing, absolutely zero of Yugioh 5d's _**

**_Okay, go read now_**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Six Months: Erosion**

With time, things erode. It was no different when it came to the wall that separated Neo Domino and Satellite City. Cracks developed in the rock spreading out with each passing day. While the tension between the citizens grew thinner and thinner, Jack continued to preach his dream of bringing the two together; how this war would not be a long one and would bring peace. Few believed him. Each city was split within itself. Some citizens joined with Jack because they hated Satellite; some, because they believed in his dreams.

On the other side, it was much the same. The revolt was split between those who wanted to cause havoc ant those who wanted equality. Yuusei lead both. He guiltily allowed the troublemakers their fun, only reprimanding when they crossed the line. In the mean time, he helped coordinate battle plans with Saiga, discussed the curse with Aki, and went on patrols (blindfolded when they left the perimeters of the caves). Kiryuu kept his distance from Yuusei and Yuusei kept his contact with Jack to a minimum, sending a message once a month. Eventually, the time came when Ruka and Rua's father was revealed and they could no longer send their thoughts so easily. In the last and most important months, there was no contact at all. They had to trust each other's judgment and truly take on the leader characters they were acting as.

* * *

"Your Majesty, please sign these reports," said a guard placing a large stack of papers on Jack's desk.

The blonde sighed. Since first becoming king, Jack had yet to sit in the office prepared for him, but since the war, his office had become his second chamber. There was so much work involved in war. He had to write out battle plans, dispatch soldiers from the guards and Patrol while keeping them balanced, sign reports, and make memorial plans for the dead. People had died, it could be denied, though Jack had not had the privilege to see them. There had been a total of three full out battles. The blonde had been present at two, but Godwin made sure that he stayed within the safety of the tents sent up as base. Every time, Jack wondered if Yuusei was out there fighting. Jack thought about Yuusei a lot.

It was when work was piled at its highest when the king was in his office that Jack's mind really filled with that of his rival and lover. Sometimes his mind would wonder out the window and his violet eyes would land on the practice arena and he would remember forcing Yuusei to duel with him and how fun they had. Then, he would turn to the door, imagining that Yuusei would be standing guard on the other side. His eyes would wonder from the door to his desk and he would imagine Yuusei laying on it naked, looking at him with those deep blue eyes filled of lust. Jack would envision himself running a hand down that gold chest, kissing it and savoring Yuusei until he was buried in him, rocking the desk. When the war was over, making love to the spiky haired swordsman in his office was one of the first priorities on Jack's list.

"How's the training going?" Jack asked. There had been a surge in new recruits since the beginning of the war.

"Very well, your majesty," the guard answered. "They are learning fast."  
"That's good, you're dismissed," Jack said allowing the guard to leave.

The king picked up the stack and took a quick scan of the front page then placed it back down. Sighing, he stood up and went to the window. The arena outside was empty. There was grass poking out of the white sandy dirt from it not being maintained properly. Everything was slowly eroding.

When Jack had first agreed to be king, he hadn't imagined leading a war. He knew it would be hard to reach what he wanted to accomplish, but a twelve year old wasn't concerned with war. The blonde king felt a sense of disappointment in himself. It should have never come to this, he should have tried harder. He had been tricked in his naïve young age, used as a pawn and lied to. However, Jack was a white pawn painted black. He made have made a mistake allowing the Council too tight of a hold on his leash, but this dog was breaking free of his collar all together. Jack had no master, he was an alpha and it was about time he took back that position, so he could take back his kingdom and his love.

The king made his way to his desk and searched through his stacks of papers until he found the right one. Quickly, he made adjustments to the propositions and signed his name before exiting his office. He walked briskly down the hallways heading toward Godwin's office.

"Jack, what may I do for you?" Godwin asked when Jack burst through his door and slammed the papers on his desk.

"Sign these, I'm ending the war this month," Jack announced, a lively yet serious look in his violet eyes.

"End it, but the war has barely started, Jack," Godwin laughed standing up.

"This was never supposed to be a long war. Read the papers, I can end this in one final battle," Jack said pinning his eyes on the Chancellor.

Godwin was frozen, take aback. "You seem quite sure of yourself. It's the first time I've seen you this eager for the battlefield."

"I don't like to waste time on things that are mistakes."

"Declaring war was a mistake, Jack?" Godwin asked challenging.

"War is a result of the government's mistakes. I am king, I am the government, and I will fix my mistakes."

"Well, aren't you the big man," Godwin retorted flipping through the stack. Jack just stared at the Chancellor as he scanned his proposal until Godwin picked up a pin and signed. "It seems you're your own king now. You'll be on the battlefield this time?"

"Yes, that's the plan," Jack said taking the packet back and heading out. "We'll commence in a week."

"I'd advice you to visit your mother at least once this week, Jack," Godwin said. 'Kings have died in battle before."

The blonde felt something squeeze at his heart, cold frozen fingers bruising the pumping muscle. Godwin's words irked him; he'd have to watch his back, Yuusei, too. Yuusei – was he ready for this?

* * *

During the last six months, Yuusei's name had spread as the leader of the rebellion. A large quantity of Satellite City had already known Fudo Yuusei as they were also quite familiar with his gang of mostly good hearted young people, and was well liked. This was the reason Jack had gotten enough of their support to become king as well as how Yuusei so easily was taken in by that half of the followers of the rebellion that resided within Satellite. The other half that came from within the walls of Neo Domino city knew his name as Jack's ex-Joker. There was much distrust but now one denied Yuusei's skill.

For Yuusei, these six months had been long and tiring both mentally and emotionally. He spent hours with Saiga planning out small attack and blue printing weapons and artillery. Then there were the raids that weren't authorized by him that were caused by what remained of Divine's grout that he was forced to clean up after. Then there were the times he was given the reports on the battles that had occurred without his presence on the battlefield ad he would feel a cold hand grab at his heart when he saw the number dead. Guilt – he felt guilty because he'd sent them to their graves all for a war that didn't have to happen. A war to fix a war.

When laying down at night within the confines of the cave hideout, no windows to look out; when he was kept inside, not allowed outside to see the planes of gold that was the desert land of the outskirts of Neo Domino; when he had just received the death report of the most recent battle or raid – that was when Yuusei found himself wanting to hate Jack for making him see the promise of a better life for Satellite City, for making him love him. And when he reached that last though, Yuusei would sigh and begin missing the blonde king, wishing he was here to clash swords with, to just reassure him. However, Yuusei wasn't that weak, he didn't need reassuring, he was the reassuerer to a legion of rebels.

Sometimes when Crow would take him outside for a patrol of the caves, Yuusei would look out at the many stars – stars that were non-existent in Neo Domino – and think that had he not gone after Jack that day, he would have still ended up here. However, his intent may have been different. Another year and the hidden love for Jack may have turned to pure hate just like Kiryuu. He may have ended up with Kiryuu, finding love in their shared hatred. He grimaced at the thought. No, Rally would have been more likely, or Aki, even Rau. There really were so many options. And that was when he would stop and laugh.

"What's so funny, Yuusei," Crow asked a little amused by his friend's sudden laughter.

"Just a humorous thought," Yuusei answered.

"Feel like sharing?" Crow teased grinning.

"Not really. Did you ever go see Rally and the others?"

A blush crept onto the redhead's face as he looked down at the controls on his bike. "Yeah."

Yuusei started tinkering with the controls on his own bike – the rebellion had decided to allow him full control of it since he couldn't get very far without getting lost , which was actually a lie, but they felt it a good enough excuse. Te spiky haired swordsman wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon so didn't put their trust into play; however, it would have been nice to see his old friends. "How'd it go?"

"They were all really worried about you, a lot of confusion. They're all ready to support you, though."

Yuusei nodded doing a quick scan of the area. "I'm glad."

There was silence between the two before the red head responded. "I confessed. Rally wasn't too happy about it and we got into a fight. He told me he liked you and he'd wait until after the war. I got rejected."

Frowning, Yuusei clamped a hand to his old friend's shoulder. "You should go see him again. Tell him I've got someone and I'm not giving up on him."

Crow grinned. "Him? For a minute there, I thought maybe Aki had gotten her claws into you. The witch talks about you like you're her god or something. Jack's a lucky man."

Yuusei took his hand away shocked slightly. "How did you know?"

"The way you talk about him shows that you like him, but that little steamy scene in the trees really cut your relationship into perspective. Leaders of enemy groups romping like dogs in the woods; such a romantic tale!"

"Do you hate it?"

Crow sighed. "No, I was suspicious of where the twins were taking you. I caught your guy's conversation then left to make sure the twins didn't intrude onto something too hot for their young minds."

"That was six months ago, why didn't you mention it earlier?'

"It seemed like we were reaching for the same goals, so I wanted to see where six months led us. So far, I'm not impressed."

"Crow," Yuusei started, but was cut off by the sudden flapping of wings as a shiny robotic bird landed on Yuusei's handle bars. He blinked down at the bird before noticing the little roll of paper between its metal beak. Yuusei reached out and the bird obediently hopped onto his hand and dropped the paper. After Yuusei picked up the roll, the bird flew away. He unrolled it carefully, eyes scrutinizing the small text he found written on it.

"What is it, Yuusei?" Crow asked.

"It's from Jack. They're marching they're troop here next week.

"Here as in the dessert, or here as in the base?"

Yuusei looked out across the golden expanse of sand, watching it glitter white from the moonlight. "Both, we're marching to meet them halfway."

"B-but it's bad if they make it to our base. They'll win that way," argued Crow.

"The dessert is a perfect place for a final battle," said anew voice causing both men to turn and look."

"Aki," Yuusei greeted the witch.

"This is the deciding battle, correct?" Aki asked to Yuusei.

Yuusei nodded. "Six months, we agreed to end it there. But, why do you agree upon the dessert, Aki?"

The masked witch sighed. "Do you know the story of the legendary dragon?"

"Not in detail," Yuusei answered.

"Before you plan your battle course, I should explain it to you. It was wrong of me to not have told you already. That curse can only explain so much, but you need to know why my ancestor chose the Legendary Crimson Dragon."

* * *

_Look, new chapter. Stuff's actually about to go down. Reviews are nice._

******__****-Zee**


	18. Half

**_Short Chapter, but there's only three left. ._**

**_Own nada, okay, go read._**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Half**

The story of the Legendary Crimson Dragon was quite simple really, thought there was more to it than the brief story most citizens knew. It was centuries before when there was no Domino. At the time, the magic stones were a rarity and those who possessed them where called magicians. Peopled would go to them for help, advice, and healing. However, some magicians used the stones to gain power. They studied the stones intently trying to figure out where they had derived from. The conclusion of their finding was that the stones were living regenerating living cells from creatures of another dimension. To prove their theory right, these magicians dedicated themselves to the practice of shadow magic so they could open the passage way between the two dimensions.

Unluckily for the world, though, they succeeded and unusual creatures started to spread, many of them being controlled by the dark magicians and the stones. While in this dark time, one particular magician stepped forward and called from the shadows a creature that would help him win against the evil magicians. He was granted mastery over the largest of all the alien creatures – the Crimson Dragon. The wind was not easy, much fighting broke out and blood was shed, but in the end, the good magician won. However, there was a price to be paid. Originally the good magician had planned to use himself to seal the dimensions between the creature's world and their own, but the Crimson Dragon took pity on his master and sacrificed itself to seal its dimension away from the magician's world.

The good magician was loved by all the people and from him, the first monarchy of Domino became. As centuries pasted, not all the following heirs were good and eventually a dictatorship came to rule over Domino, the one destroyed by Godwin fifty years before. Only those who held the blood of the first ruler of Domino could gain the power to control the Crimson Dragon and resurrect it, so only two from the cast off people of Satellite City, the ones with the strongest blood of royalty, could bring the sorceress's curse to life.

* * *

Jack looked at the white circular bike in front of him scrutinizing it before climbing in and testing the gears. The low steady purr from the engine and smooth lifting assured Jack that the hover bike was of good standing and reliable.

"It seems you've got everything in order," Godwin said approaching Jack.

Jack reached over to a servant for his helmet and slipped it over his blonde hair before he turned to Godwin. "Have you come to see me off?"

"Yes, I'm afraid since the king has decided to lead this assault himself, I must say back in order to watch over the kingdom."

The blonde grimaced. He didn't like the idea of having Neo Domino in the hands of Godwin and the Council; it had to be him out there on that battlefield, though. "You won't be troubled long. This should only until the morning at most."

"You seem sure of yourself."

Jack revved his engines, bike hovering off the ground higher. "I'd be my crown on it."

The Chancellor's eyes widened. 'That's a serious bet."

"This is a serious situation. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a procession to lead." With that, Jack drove away toward the group of assembled soldiers.

When he had reached his place at the front of the assembled soldiers, he raised his arm earning him silence, all soldiers focused on the blonde young man in the lead.

Jack took a breath, allowing everything to soak in before yelling out, "My fellow citizens, today we march to the desert to end these six months of war. Our fight started fifty years ago, and for sometime we thought we lived in peace, but in was only the calm before the storm. Now, we will rain like lightning to bring a flood of true equality to this kingdom of ours. If you're with me then follow me."

There was a chorus of cheers as Jack began riding away followed by escorts and soldiers. His royal violet eyes were fixed forward toward the desert. Jack wondered if Yuusei would be waiting with his own army or if he would be oblivious to there attack caught by surprise and cut down. The blonde king knew there was that risk, but he hated the thought of holding a lifeless, blood soaked Yuusei in his arms, deep blue eyes looking up at him blankly. That image was almost enough to cause the blonde to turn back and forget about this war. However, giving into cowardice didn't guarantee that Jack would get to see Yuusei again; it almost certainly insured he would not.

"Yuusei," Jack whispered quietly as he rode, "Wait for me."

Hours later, Jack commanded his group to halt at the edge of a vast sandy expanse that glittered like gold in the blazing sunlight. Jack removed his helmet and got off his bike walking a little ways ahead of his troops. Squinting, Jack looked across the horizon through the heat built up thickly there. He smirked at the far off black shapes he saw there getting ever bigger.

"Men," Jack called getting back on his bike, "our opponent is in sight, now we march to meet them halfway."

Howls and cheers erupted and they were off at a faster speed then before. The king's heart was beating hard and fast from both fear and excitement. _Halfway there, Yuusei, just meet me halfway._

_

* * *

_

The buttons were awkward and clothing loose in some places and tight where they shouldn't and the shield had the trashiest magic stones possible. Yuusei sighed at the sight of his army's garb, but it was all they had. At least Yuusei didn't have to wear the same and could at least save half these soldier's lives by not being weighed down with the mismatched uniforms. Of course, not all of them were wearing the uniform as there weren't enough, which could either save their lives or kill them faster.

It was almost time to head out to meet the kingdom's national force and the spiky black haired swordsman was finding it hard to get the energy to lead a legion of rebels. He felt as if he was cut in half, and one of those halves had gone missing; or more then likely, had decided to flea and hide from Yuusei. He hated the idea of allowing people to die for his sake, but believed deeply in the cause. It was a contradiction of ideas and morals that cut deep into his soul. It made Yuusei feel off balanced and had the other members of headquarters worried. And the fact he hadn't gotten to see Jack in a while as was sexually frustrated didn't help in the mix. Perhaps Yuusei would regain his other half when he was on the battlefield. If not, then he prayed he was haunted in the afterlife for all the hideous chaos that would ensue.

"Yuusei," called Crow as he ran up next to the leader of their rebellion, "they're all set. We're ready to go."

It took Yuusei a few seconds to reply with a quiet disconnected, "Al-alright, that's good."

Crown lifted a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Hey, Yuusei, are you okay?" You've been kind of out of it lately."

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine once we get out there. It's just a bit of nerves."

"Hey, I'd say you don't have to do this, but I know you do. You've never fought like this before."

"I fought with you all in Satellite City, I fought my way thorough the underground auctions. My whole life was in preparation for this," Yuusei said moving away from Crow's hand.

"I know you hate it when people die unnecessarily. That time Kiryuu killed that Patrol guy that was after use, you got so freaked out. So, promise me, Yuusei, that as soon as we get out on those golden plain and see the national army, you'll hurry and find Jack so that less people will have to die." Crow held out his hand.

Yuusei hesitated for a moment. That was right, he had to find Jack, concentrate all his feeling on the blonde and resurrect the Legendary Crimson Dragon to bring peace. It was that that was the real meaning for all this. The spiky haired swordsman clasped hands with his red headed friend. "I promise."

"Good, now wipe that gloomy look off your face and get out there to guide your troops," Crow grinned.

Yuusei returned the smile. "Yeah let's get going, I haven't seen the desert in daylight yet."

"Well, there's no point in blindfolding you this time."

Yuusei went to assemble his fighters. "We are the children of suffrage," he began and there was silence from the listeners. "All because our ancestors ruled with an iron hand, we have been treated like the trash dumped over our walls. We are not here to suffer the revenge of the grievances of fifty years ago. We are here to unite our kingdom in peace and equality as it should have been."

There were roars from the crowd as they cheered.

"Down with the king."

"Kill the king."

"Screw Neo Domino."

Yuusei allowed these outbursts for a few seconds before continuing. "Our enemy is the Council, Chancellor Godwin, the men who decided to cast us aside fifty years ago. This is our goal, nothing less and nothing more. If you believe in this cause then follow me for today will be the last we will fight."

As the fighters woot in excitement Yuusei walked to his bike, the red shiny paint glittering under the blazing sun. He patted at his side to make sure his sword and stone still existed there. He revved up his hover bike, the other headquarter leaders calling out commands, the sound of other engines and running feet echoing behind him.

It wasn't a long march across the desert, but with the way the sun beat down on them, it felt like days to Yuusei. The gold of the sand melted in with the yellow light of the sun creating a hazy dream like scene in front of him. Suddenly, he came to a stop and squinted deep blue eyes across the desert. His breath hitched when he saw the flowing robes of white. _Jack._

Holding a hand up, he made a signal to crow and the others that he'd spotted the opposing group. There was a quick murmuring silence before their speed picked up. There would be no announcing of the intent, no exchanging of words. The first greeting would be done with their swords.

Yuusei kept his eyes focused forward. He lost sight of the circular white hover bike that the king drove in the sudden chaos of the guards and fighters rushing ahead of both leaders. There were already the sounds of swords clashing around them when deep blue finally met with royal purple and locked until they met halfway across the desert.

* * *

**_Reviews are nice_**

**_-Zee_**


	19. Legendary Crimson Dragon

**_Ugh, battle scenes aren't fun, I like dialogue._**

**_Own nada_**

**_Okay, go read_**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Legendary Crimson Dragon**

A chorus of metal filled the desert, the shots of stung guns and tranquilizers giving a dull bass, while the clashing arrows above added the needed accents to the tragic music that was being created. After only the first few minutes, blood was already staining the golden ground, flowing together to make a cobweb with tangled misshapen bodies caught in it. Yuusei and Jack hurried toward each other on their bikes. The blonde haired king pulled out his sword, red stone activating and giving off a dark red glow that surrounded the blade; Yuusei copied the action, only with a bluish-yellow glow like that of a twinkling star. They never broke eye contact as they lifted their swords for the first swing.

With a ringing clash, their swords connected before pulling apart as their bikes rode past each other and they turned at the same time to have their sword tips meet again. The bikes slid away from under them, skittering to the side. Jack and Yuusei rolled in the sand before getting up and dusting themselves off. Once again, they're eyes met and Yuusei charged at Jack.

It was almost like a dance. No one thought to interrupt the two leaders as they performed their duet in the havoc of blood and sweat. They were far too occupied with their own partner and the changing there of. To Jack's and Yuusei's ears, the desert was almost silent, no screams or roars of triumph and despair, only the occasional skip in their heartbeat when they felt a life that could no longer be lived. They danced to war's silent melody.

Yuusei dodged another of Jack's attacks before sending a leg out to kick the blonde away. The young king gritted his teeth and he came at Yuusei who quickly blocked him causing a loud crash. The earth below then began to tremble and the blood cobweb glowed red. They stared at each other shocked over their connected swords before narrowing their eyes and pulled away from one another.

Once again they embarked in battle ignoring the quivering earth and glowing red light around them as their fighters screamed and fled or continued their fights, too into it to fear something as harmless as light. They were both the same type of swordsman – a fighter and attacker – and so at times it seemed almost choreographed, but it was just how they flowed. Having been the other's sparring partner since they were younger, they knew hot the other moved.

Sweat started to gather across Yuusei's forehead and his body was becoming stiff. He looked to Jack who didn't seem much better off. But, their eyes were still aflame as they connected metal again. This was their last go. They nodded to each other before each took a few steps back and the battlefield seemed to stop its breath for a few seconds before the two leaders turned around to face each other again.

Yuusei ran at Jack, holding his sword high in the air and jumping. Jack ran at Yuusei, white robes bellowing behind him and sword low. The ex-Joker jumped into the air, bringing his sword down just as Jack brought his up. The blades missed each other and Yuusei's landed in a crouch right beside Jack and used his momentum to turn around as Jack turned his wrists to bring his sword down. They were risky moves, either could have been serious hurt. Yuusei felt the sword come close to his face, grazing over his sword and his hands. The skin broke, and small drops of blood formed from one scrape, forming a small stream down his hand. Yuusei moved back and inspected his sword. The tip was red.

"I got your hand," said the voice of the blond above him.

The spiky haired swordsman smiled up at the blonde. "I got your leg."

Jack looked down at his leg where there was a stain of blood on his white trousers a few inches long. "It seems you got me more."

Yuusei reached a hand up and Jack knelt down quickly bringing Yuusei into a bruising kiss. The earth began to rumble and crack beneath them and the two leaders quickly stood to their feet. The fighting had stopped minutes before, ground too shaky to continue fighting. The sands began to separate into large canyons that began to crack further, getting closer together as they spider webbed around Jack and Yuusei making then their point. The crackling stopped and the battlefield was quiet before a bright red light shot high into the air from the cracks. When the light cleared, there was a huge light in the sky in the shape of a dragon.

Blue and purple eyes looked up in awe at the symbol in the sky. Yuusei took a few steps forward still looking up. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Suddenly, he felt something being placed in his hand and turned. Jack was looking at him, holding his hand.

"Did we do it?" Jack asked.

"I believe so," Yuusei replied before looking around them with a sigh.

"Now it's time for the hard part," Jack announced and let go of Yuusei hand touching a stone on his coat that would help amplify his voice.

"Comrades," Jack yelled, "if you felt the earth shake then you must stop and listen to me. That was the trembling of the earth's anger to what we are dong to it. It is angry at us for fighting; we are not enemies."

"Down with the king!"

"What are you spewing, puppet king?"

"Kill the king!" shouted the rebels.

"Shush, zip your mouths your rebel rats," retorted the guards and soldiers of the kingdom.

Suddenly, swords were beginning to clash again and Yuusei rushed forward with his sword bring it between two opposing swords.

"Stop this foolishness and listen for a minute, your thoughts might change," he said. "I, myself, am curious for his words. Continue king."

Jack nodded at Yuusei. "I may be king, but I am no puppet. To the rebels, I know your suffrage, I lived it."

"Don't give us this crap; we've heard it all before. What is this above us in the sky, a weapon from the Council, a trick?" asked an angry revolutionist.

Jack held up one hand. "I understand. Please do not interrupt and allow me to continue. To my guards and soldiers, I have done you only one wrong, but that wrong was to save many lives for my own selfish ambitious because war is selfish. My goal has always been to unite Neo Domino and Satellite City. It was also my destiny.

The blonde king removed his glove and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the red mark of a pair of dragon wings on his forearm. 'Do you see this mark? This is what got Godwin interested in a Satellite boy like me. This mark was so precious to him that he fed lied to both the cities that Maki was my mother and my father was a traitor of Neo Domino so that the Council would accept me as king. I knew it was lies, but he seduced me with words that being king was my destiny and this mark proved it. However, I didn't give up my roots with Satellite and have been tip-toeing around Godwin and his Council for the past four years. The reason why – because I am part of what could destroy him."

"Fifty years ago, a curse was placed on Godwin's new kingdom. It stated that the Legendary Crimson Dragon would be resurrected to bring down Godwin and bring an end as it did all those years ago. And the dragon's master – two marked boys. I am one."

Yuusei sheath his sword and moved his glove and sleeve so that his mark was visible as well. He lifted his arm showing the dragon tail to the fighters and stood beside Jack. "And I am the other."

"TRAITOR!" yelled someone and Yuusei turned to see Kiryuu charging at him. There was a flash of orange and Crow was holding the assassin back. This caused more rebels to shout harassments at Yuusei.

"Traitorous puppet!"

"Double crosser!"

"King's whore!"

That one stung Yuusei and he trembled. "Yes, we're traitors, but we had only two choices – betray everyone and have six months of blood in our own hands or years upon years of war and unhappiness without anyone to fault. Look, look around you. There are people dead right here at your feet, cousins, brother, lovers, plus the others that have died, but that blood is in our hands. I came to battled today with the intent of bringing finality to my kingdom and city. If the curse was a lie, if it didn't work, I came prepared to die at the hands of the man I love or to take his life instead. Only our clashing swords and our blood shed by the other could resurrect the sacrificed dragon."

"Why cause a war?" roared the crowd.

Jack could see that Yuusei was trembling, eyes closed. He began to reach a hand out for him, but those blue eyes popped open. "There must be war and sacrifice or else it would be too easy. What's the use of a weapon so great if the problem is so small? War is selfish and greedy, and the results are bittersweet. The faster it's over, the better; so brace yourself and tremble on your knees. Behold, the Legendary Crimson Dragon!"

Yuusei grabbed jack's marked arm and held it in the air with his own. Their marks glowed red and a small red dragon appeared before them before suddenly shooting up into the air and cutting through the red dragon symbol in the sky.

There was a flash and the symbol disappeared. Off in the distance of the pink and purple sky of the setting sun, there was a dot that got bigger the closer it came until there was a large red dragon flying above them. It spread its large wings and reached its neck out to Jack and Yuusei.

The two marked dragon master looked at their dragon in awe. Hesitantly, they reached their hands out and caressed the smooth red scales as hard as magic stones. The energy that vibrated off those scales filled both young men. The dragon made a purring noise before moving away from then and then made a circle landing behind them. Yuusei turned and went over to where the dragon laid itself upon the earth and soldiers and rebels fled from it. The spiky haired swordsman ran his ungloved hand down the dragon's neck before climbing and mounting it.

"Yuusei," Jack called up to him.

Yuusei looked down into royal purple eyes before reaching his hand out. "Climb on with me, Jack,"

The blonde took his lover's offered hand and mounted behind him. The dragon lifted itself up and flapped its wings once letting out a call.

"This is the legendary Crimson Dragon," Jack bellowed. "If you dream of a world where Domino and Satellite are one then follow us and this red beckon of peace, for we march upon Godwin at his castle. If you are an enemy to this dream, then either surrender now or prepare for death for today that dream become your nightmare."

* * *

**_Reviews are nice_**

**_-Zee_**


	20. By Starlight

**_I liked this battle scene better. Gah, I'm a little sad, the next chapter's the last one. But, I have a fanfic I need to start up again and I've started handwriting a new one. It's Tsubasa Kuro/Fai AU with a Disney spin to it. =P I probably won't post it for a while, though. _**

**_Own nada_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – By Starlight**

On the back of the Legendary Crimson Dragon, Jack and Yuusei marched toward the castle of Neo Domino. To keep from hurting the people of the kingdom, they came to its back, the way they had snuck back and forth six months before. Not everyone had immediately followed them, half had even attacked. When it came down to it, though, the rebels would still get what they wanted and some still had hope and trust in their young king. Slowly, they began falling in line behind the dragon and the revolt leaders. Now there was a fair sized group marching behind them, a few captives – those who had openly angrily refused to follow – sprinkled among them.

Suddenly, the dragon came to a halt and two pairs of blue and violet eyes focused ahead. Along the outside wall of the castle stood fifty archers and stun gun shooters, weapons pointed at the marching dragon followers. Yuusei sighed and turned his head when he heard a deep chuckle.

"The Chancellor is a smart man if not ambitious," the blonde chuckled low so that his words could only reach Yuusei, not that there was anyone close enough to eavesdrop. "Of course he expected my actions to lead to treachery."

"He's the traitor if one must be called so," Yuusei said and urged the dragon forward. However, it only took one step before stopping again."

"St-stop right there," called one of the archers. "King Jack Atlas, you are under arrest by order of the Council for disturbance of the peace, espionage, treachery, and promiscuity during war time."

Yuusei gave Jack a raised questioning brow on the charge of promiscuity. In return, he got a smirk and the blond mouthed 'you'. Satisfied, Yuusei turned his attention back to listen to the man rant, finding that particular charge ridiculous.

"These charges are all on the highest level and are punishable by public humiliation followed by public torture until death. P-please remove yourself from that dr-dragon without complaint or we'll have to use force."

The spiky haired swordsman couldn't help feel the morbid joy he got when he heard the slight fear in the archer's voice. He felt a bit smug, even though the real battle hadn't even begun. "It seems Godwin hadn't quite expected the dragon."

"No, I think not," Jack agreed and raised his arm signaling the charge.  
Yuusei reached out and lightly touched the side of the dragon's neck and it rose into the air with a heavy beat of its large wings. Arrows shot through the sky toward Jack and Yuusei; however, the deep red scales covering the Legendary Crimson Dragon gave off a red glow that shielded not only itself, but its riders. The arrows ricocheted off the shield and plummeted down, the gathers below dodging them as they charged at the wall. Most arrows were diverted, but the same couldn't be said about the tranquilizers that were aimed directly at the party of overthrowing citizens.

The Legendary Crimson Dragon rose higher and higher into the sky until it stopped hovering above the clouds that had began to cover the sky as night fell as it did every night. Yuusei and Jacked looked around in awe at the pink sky that was slowly giving into indigo as the sun and moon changed shifts. They had never seen this spectacle within the main city of their kingdom. No one had for the past half century; it seemed it had come as an effect of the sorceresses' curse. They wondered if they stayed up here long enough, would they get to see the stars. There thoughts were interrupted suddenly when a hard vibration began to shake them roughly and Jack reached out to hold his lover to him in case they fell. The Legendary Crimson Dragon's throat rumbled beneath them until it whipped its head back before shooting it forward, its mouth wide open. A ball of energy formed at its entrance before blasting through the cursed clouds to the castle below.

Jack and Yuusei would have been thrown off had Yuusei not dug his fingers around a scale, Jack still holding onto his waist. Suddenly, they heard a crash; the Legendary Crimson Dragon making its descent back to the castle. There was a whole chuck of the back wall gone when Jack and Yuusei got within sight of it, debris clouds still masking sections of fighting and chaos.

Yuusei patted the dragon's neck. "Drop us off at the peak, would you?"

The large creature gave a sound of affirmation and made a U-turn in the sky. It swirled around the highest balcony getting closer until the blond and his lover could jump off.

Jack and Yuusei tumbled onto the balcony, swords in hand. Not having expected an aerial attack, there was no one waiting for them there. The two quickly made their way out of the random attic like room on the peek and started down a winding staircase.

"How do we claim victory?" Yuusei asked as they walked, Jack holding his hand.

"Usually, most of the guard has to be down and you capture, kill, or force a surrender from the king," Jack answered.

"What if the king's in charge of the take over?" Yuusei asked with slight humor.

"Then we go for the next in charge – Godwin and the Council."

"We're going after Godwin?"

"I though you already knew that," Jack said curiously.

Yuusei smiled at him. "Just checking."

As they got closer to the hallway that led to Godwin's office, it began to be difficult to sneak around the guards that were still left within the castle. The revolutionist leaders pulled their swords into a ready as they lunged into the hallway. Guards were quickly upon them, but were no match for the two best swordsmen in Neo Domino. The two quickly made their way to Godwin's door and busted it open.

Te man himself stood in front of the window watching the chaos outside. Upon the intrusion into his office, Godwin turned to Yuusei and Jack, gray eyes hard, but features still somehow serene. "Welcome, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We're here to fill out your destiny, Godwin. Do not put up a fight," Jack said.

"I have no intention of fighting back, but just capturing me won't do. I may have been using you, Jack, but the Council's ultimately in control. You and I can be replaced, but the Council as a whole must be captures as a whole. One man won't do."

"We'll go for them as well," Yuusei said and moved over to Godwin, pinning his hands behind his back while Jack put a sword to his throat.

"We have no use for you, Godwin. Taking the starter of all this as a prisoner will be no good," the blonde said.

Godwin struggled a bit against Yuusei's hold, anxiety finally showing on his face. "Will you kill me then, Jack?"

"No," the blonde answered. "You get to personally meet our new friend."

Yuusei turned the Chancellor toward the window he had been looking out calmly only minutes before. Gray eyes went wide in horror at what they saw.

"Say hello to your worst nightmare," Yuusei said.

"N-no, how can it exist?"

"You never believed your ruthless antics would cat up to you, Godwin," Jack said.

Yuusei picked up after him. "Even if your intentions were good at the beginning, segregation is no way to end tyranny."

The Legendary Crimson Dragon reared in impatience. Yuusei sighed, he didn't want to, but curses called for blood and they were only pawns to this man's curse. Meeting violet eyes, Yuusei nodded before pushing Godwin to the window. The man stumbled before falling over the ledge. The Legendary Crimson Dragon roared and swooped down. Silence followed and Jack grabbed Yuusei's hands about to lead him out of the office.

Just then, Saiga entered the room urgency on his face. "Crow, Kiryuu, and the others are already on the steps of the Council building. Where's Godwin?"

"Taken care of," Jack answered.

"Good. They won't allow anyone entrance until they've seen him."

"And if he's dead?" inquired Yuusei.

"They ask for the king. Only the king, sorry Yuusei."

Yuusei nodded and felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked up at the blonde, worry etched on the king's face. "You'll go meet with them, get them to surrender. I'll wait outside and lead the others on your signal. I'll give you thirty minutes before I act on my own."

"Fifteen," Jack amended. "Fifteen or else force will be necessary."

"Alright," Saiga said. "If you've decided then let's hurry."

* * *

Jack stood before the Council building shaking guards blocking his way. He lifted his hand and commanded, "Move aside, they have requested to see me."

The guards looked at each other before moving aside to let the blonde in. In a corner, the council was huddled together whispering low to one another. Upon seeing their king turned traitor enter, they quickly made their way to their respective seats, violet eyes following.

"We asked that Godwin be brought," said the head. "What happened to him, pray tell."

"Councilmen," Jack said in his most kingly of voice. "The Chancellor Godwin has reached his end at the hands of one he wrong long ago that helped create this revolt. I, King Jack Atlas of Neo Domino and Satellite, am a leader of said revolt. Therefore, it is not my words of surrender that need to be heard. Godwin has been taken care of, now it is your turn, my Council. Please do not make me use force."

"Godwin was a fool to make someone like you our puppet," said a councilman.

"Godwin was a fool for not fearing this," Jack said and revealed his mark. "The two children of Godwin's curse lead this movement against you're segregated and unfair rule. We control the power of the Legendary Crimson Dragon. Do you surrender to us?"

"Is the other one Fuudo Yuusei?" asked a female councilman.

"Indeed," Jack answered.

"It seems we were the fool then for allowing you to have him."

"Does the Council surrender?" Jack asked again.

"It seems our calculations on the revolution's power were incorrect. Do we even have a choice?"

"Death or trial," Jack answered.

"No choice at all then," said the head and he stood. "We'll give our surrender to you peacefully."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Jack said and headed for the door opening them and giving his signal to Yuusei.

The other revolt leader smiled having been nervous, yet faithful in his lover's pretty words. He gave his signal for the arrest of the Council. Yuusei hurried up the steps and ran into Jack's arms in a many yet intimate hug as they were surrounded by others.

The leader of the council and the female was led out first by Crow and a reluctant Kiryuu. He stopped by the blonde.

"You'll make a great king, jack, but love makes you a fool."

Jack and Yuusei were confused by the man's words until Yuusei felt himself being pulled away from Jack, feeling the familiar hands of Kiryuu holding him back.

Deep blue eyes watched as royal purple widened, knife being plunged into the blonde's chest, legs, arms, side, by the lady councilman. Jack's white robes were dyed crimson red by the time the lady was removed. Yuusei fell to his knees and crawled over to his lover ignoring a protesting Kiryuu. His violet eyes were glazed over, almost unseeing and Yuusei began to tremble.

"J-Jack…Jack," he whispered the name before grabbing the blonde's collar and shaking him. "By the blood we share in these cursed marks, you shall not die! Do you hear me Jack? Jack!"

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed his. "Please, Yuusei, don't shake him," said the softer voice of the witch Aki.

Yuusei wasn't one for crying, but he could fee his eyes fill with tears that quickly brimmed over. This hurt, it hurt so much. It hurt more than when Jack had left after taking his first kiss. It hurt deep down in his bones, his heart, and the dragon tail mark on his arm. Yuusei tilted his head to the sky, and let a yell ring out across the now dark star filled sky, the roaring of the Legendary Crimson Dragon amplifying Yuusei's desperate prayer so that it seemed to reach past the stars.

"JACK!"

* * *

**_Reviews are nice_**

**_-Zee_**


	21. The King's Desk

**_Guess what, guys, this is the last chapter. *sniff* But I've got one shots and a story I need to finish and a new one, though they're not Yugioh related. Hetalia, Prince of Tennis, and Xxxholic/Tsubasa. _**

**_Thanks for reading this story. I hope you like this last chapter. This is the longest piece of fanfiction I've ever written. ._**

**_Own Nada._**

**_Okay, go read now._**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – The King's Desk**

The air of Neo Domino was filled with the excitement of new beginnings, citizens buzzing about getting the last repairs needed done after the final battle three months ago. It was almost as if the kingdom had finally let out a breath if had been holding for the last fifty years in a sigh of relief. Of course, not everything was cheery and peaceful as mortal lives were not meant to be perfect. Yuusei Fudo knew this well as the once leader of the revolt now turned head of reconstruction paced the wall between Satellite and the main kingdom of Neo Domino inspecting the progress of the demolition of the wall for the unification of the outcasts wi9th the rest of the population.

Off in the distance, Yuusei saw someone waving for him and climbed on his repaired shiny red. Hover bike. He placed his helmet on, smashing down his sharp black spikes before starting up the prized possession.

"Yuusei," Saiga called as the red hover approached him.

"Things are looking good," Yuusei complimented, only lifting the visor of his helmet to talk.

"You know, I wasn't so sure when you asked me to be the architectural designer for the wall space since I really wasn't into designing until the revolt, but it doesn't look so bad," Saiga agreed. "But, I didn't call you over here for compliment.

"What is it?"

"Aki, she wants to talk to you."

Yuusei's blue eyes widened. "Thank you, Saiga; I'll go see her now."

"Hey, don't go getting excited I don't really know why she wanted you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Yuusei said before riding to the castle.

* * *

Aki was standing outside of the infirmary when Yuusei arrived wearing the head nurse's uniform.

"I figured you would be here quickly, but I was hoping you wouldn't be alone," Aki said.

"What do you mean? What did you call me for?"

"He's not here," the witch explained.

Yuusei suddenly rushed into the infirmary and looked around. There were beds lining the wall, some with patients either lying or sitting up being cared for by nurses and the castle maids that had stuck around. His eyes scanned them before coming to an area blocked by a large white curtain. Quickly, Yuusei made his way over to it and pulled the curtain back only to find an empty bed, triple the size of the other.

"I told you he wasn't here," Aki said coming up behind Yuusei. "I told him he could walk around now, and when I came back to give him his lunch, he was gone."

"Can he really walk around freely?" Yuusei asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, but failing for the most part.

The witch smiled, infected by her leader's joy. "Would you mind looking for him? I'm sure you know best where he'd be. I need to get a last check up if he wants to get released from my care."

Yuusei lowered his head and walked passed the witch. "I'll go find him then."

"Yuusei, you know you can smile." You don't always need to keep such a serious look on your face. It does your people good to see you smile. Even I smile for my patients once in a while," Aki said.

Yuusei was silent for a minute before he nodded to the witch, a small smile crossing his lips. Then he exited the infirmary.

* * *

He had searched chambers, searched the yards, and even searched the dungeons, risking being harassed by the followers of Godwin still awaiting their punishment and the unsatisfied revolutionists like Kiryuu who refused to be let free on the conditions Yuusei had offered him. Yuusei had even went looking for his orange haired friend before remembering Crow had been sent to Satellite both to talk over with the people there and to pick things up with Rally. Finally, Yuusei came upon one particular door leading to a room he had become quite familiar with over the past three months. He had been cooped up in there for at least five days every week filling out papers and analyzing propositions on how to improve the new Neo Domino from what it had been under Godwin and the Council. Saiga had even joined him on some nights to draft and get advice on plans he had come up with for repairs on the city and castle from the battle. The king's office.

Yuusei turned the doorknob and hoped he wasn't in here. The spiky haired leader almost groaned when tired blue eyes met surprised violet.

"Yuusei?"

"Have you been here all this time, Jack?" Yuusei asked coming over to stand next to the blonde king sitting behind the desk.

"Where you looking for me?" asked Jack smirking.

"Yes, Aki wanted to know where you ran off to. She needs to give you one last check over before you're allowed to roam the castle and yards freely."

"Freely," Jack scoffed. "I'll just be bedridden to my chambers instead of the infirmary if you have anything to say about it."

"Is that so bad? Jack, you were going to die. The Legendary Crimson Dragon was already dead; it sacrificed itself in place of its master, if it wasn't for that, the dragon wouldn't have repeated history over again to save you. Even with that you were in and out of consciousness for weeks." Yuusei could help the glare he directed toward the king. He had been on tight strings having the weight of organizing the reconstruction and having his lover fighting for his life. He felt a hand grab his hand and hold it tenderly, body going stiff at the contact.

"Yuusei," the blonde said gently, "have you been worrying about me?"

"Of course I have idiot."

Jack let Yuusei's hand go. "You're calling me names, that's unlike you. You know, I don't mind being bedridden as long as you're my personal nurse."

Yuusei couldn't help but blush slightly at the hidden meaning of those words. "That's why Aki insisted you stay in the infirmary once you started to stay conscious."

"Yuusei, you can relax," Jack said, voice no longer teasing. "You've been really tense lately."

"I've been busy. There's a lot of work to do to rebuild the government."

Jack suddenly started to shift through the papers that littered the desk of the king's office. Yuusei watched him seeing some of the documents signed.

"Is this what you've been doing all day?" Yuusei asked.

"I actually went looking for you, but I found all this paper work. I know you didn't want to stress me out while I was healing, but if it was too much work then you should have brought some of it to me. I was the one who wanted the revolution in the first place."

"I should be able to do this much. I'm advisor and consort."

Jack suddenly grabbed Yuusei's arm and pulled him into his lap. Startled, Yuusei flailed as he landed making some of he papers fly off the desk.

"That's right, you're my queen now, Yuusei," Jack said and kissed Yuusei lightly.

Yuusei positioned himself more comfortably in Jack's lap, wary of the stab wounds that were still probably sore. "Technically that's the correct term, only I'm not a female and rather not be called that. Our places are not secure yet with the people."

"Then what do you want to be addressed by, we've yet to finalize that?" asked Jack.

"The same as you," Yuusei answered and felt Jack's arms wrap around his waist.

"I meant what I should address you by. How about 'my love'?" Jack whispered, head lowered to Yuusei's ear.

A shiver ran through Yuusei's body. "You've not said it yet."

Jack kissed Yuusei's neck. "You haven't either."

"I have," argued Yuusei wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

"Not to my face. I want you."

Yuusei could hear the need in Jack's voice and it reached deeply into his bones calling out his own need, but the blonde was still hurt. He had almost lost him, and it scared Yuusei how much he feared causing Jack anymore damage especially when a year ago, he almost wished the other dead at times. "You're still hurt, Jack."

The blonde king brought one of his hands to lift Yuusei's chin and buried his royal purpled eyes into Yuusei's. "Fudo Yuusei, I love you, and I won't let a year go by before I can show that love to you again."

Deep blue eyes closed for a minute as Yuusei savored those words. He had longed to hear them uttered perhaps even before Jack had betrayed him with that stolen kiss. It was those three words he knew Jack had feared to speak; yet, now that they hung in the air like the sweet sound of a song's echo, Yuusei felt relived as if everything would be okay.

Yuusei's eyes fluttered open. He pulled Jack closer to him and kissed him deeply, but tenderly for a few seconds. "I love you, Jack Atlas. I hate begging, so love me so I know you're really here with me now."

"With pleasure," Jack responded and their lips met again in a much hungrier kiss.

* * *

Jack's hands ran under Yuusei's shirt feeling the tones skin there. Yuusei shivered. Nine months without it had left his body sensitive to his lover's touch and he fought the blonde's tongue to urge him on. Soon enough, Yuusei was lifting his arms to allow him to remove his shirt. The spiky haired ruler's fingers immediately went to work undoing the top half of Jack's robes.

Yuusei moaned as Jack began trailing kisses down his neck, to his chest, before latching onto a sensitive nub. He almost moaned from ecstasy when Jack began sucking.

"J-Jack," Yuusei groaned and got his bottom cupped in return.

He almost whined in displeasure when Jack removed his mouth until he felt himself lifted and placed on the desk.

Papers flew as the king wiped them away in order to lay his lover over the desk. Yuusei's golden cheeks were tinted a dusty rose color and his deep blue eyes were misty with lust. Jack couldn't help but notice how sensitive Yuusei was and bent over him to give the other nub a good teasing.

The response was delicious as Yuusei began to squirm and Jack complied to his wants placing kisses down his and undoing Yuusei's pants letting them collect around the spiky haired ruler's boots before those, too, were remove and everything fell to the floor leaving a completely naked Yuusei exposed before the king.

"You know," Jack said as he kneeled between Yuusei's legs, "during the war, I use to fantasize about this; having you on this very desk. You're making my every dream come true."

"I'm already in love with you, you don't have to sweet talk me to get me like this," Yuusei said.

Jack watched as the weeping treasure before him twitched. "But you like my sweet words."

Jack's mouth quickly engulfed Yuusei. He hummed around the thick flesh earning a mewl from Yuusei. The king chuckled and began moving his head up and down while his hands lightly stroked his partner's sides.

"J-Jack, don't – nnh – don't make me come yet," Yuusei said through his pleasure.

"It's been just three months shy since we were last able to be together like this, don't you want release?" Jack asked removing his mouth.

"You, too. Together."

The blonde couldn't resist that request, especially with Yuusei looking as submissive as he did with his cheeks flushed pink, slightly parted lips swollen from kisses, and one hand reaching out for him as if he was completely powerless. Of course, Jack knew Yuusei wasn't powerless. If he really wanted to, Jack knew Yuusei could fight him for the dominate position and would win with the injuries Jack was still healing from. But, it was because of those injuries Yuusei wasn't fighting him. Just like when they were younger, Yuusei knew when he should give in to Jack and allow him victory. It almost scared Jack how much power and influence Yuusei actually had without even knowing, especially now being second in command and holding the king's heart. However, Jack loved this frightening powerful person.

The king reached into a drawer and found a bottle coating his fingers in the slightly thick liquid. He pulled Yuusei to him for a deep kiss as he slipped one finger inside. Yuusei hardly registered it as he clung to the blonde shivering in pleasure. He let out a groan of displeasure when the second finger was inserted. After a few minutes of scissoring, Jack removed his fingers.

"It's been a long time, should I add another?" asked the king.

"No," Yuusei answered, breathe heavy. "No, I can take it."

Jack kissed Yuusei's forehead before spreading his lover's golden legs apart farther and began pushing himself in.

"H-Hurry," he heard Yuusei beg, and saw the pain and impatience in those blue eyes. "I want to feel good."

"You've tightened up because you're not being patient."

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"Aki's," the king answered and reached for his lover's member and stroked it sighing in relief when Yuusei gasped from pleasure allowing his insides to relax. Jack quickly sheathed himself the rest of the way in.

"J-Jack," Yuusei groaned, deep blue eyes squeezed shut.

"Tell me when," Jack said fighting the urge to just start pounding. He'd waited nine months; he could wait a few seconds more.

There was a deep sigh and Jack watched as Yuusei's eyes slowly opened and looked straight into violet. That was all the signal the blonde needed before he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. He did that a few times slowly until Yuusei's hands went to his arms, nails digging in.

"Faster, Jack," Yuusei commanded and Jack happily obliged.

He moved how Yuusei wished and showered him with hungry kisses. IT was still hard to believe that Yuusei was really here with him letting him love him.

"Jack, I'm—."

The king quickly cut off his lover with a searing kiss and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Jack felt Yuusei spasm beneath him and pulled away from their kiss to let Yuusei's pleasured scream fill the office as the spiky haired second in command came with his king.

Once they had come down from their high, Jack sat back in his chair pulling Yuusei from the desk and into his lap. Yuusei laid his head of black spikes on Jack's chest listening to the blonde's slowing heart beat. Jack watched his lover's face, a small smile crossing his lips before his eyes traveled to the arm where the dragon tail mark still shown, now a dark red. He then looked at his own arm with the dragon wings. Yuusei was the bottom to his top, and just like birds and other flyers, he wouldn't be able to fly at the top of Neo Domino without his tail, his base of direction, his Yuusei.

"Yuusei, let's get married."

Large blue eyes looked up at him. "We've already signed the papers for that sort of thing."

"I'm saying we should have an actual ceremony, a wedding. It'll be good for the kingdom."

"You're just trying to make me your queen. I'm already listed and your consort and second to you."

"You're already my queen."

There was silence before Yuusei lifted his head away from Jack's chest and stood up pulling his clothes back on. "I'm not wearing a dress."

Jack chuckled. "Men never have. It's set then."

"No, go have Aki check you out then come to your chambers. You can continue persuading me then," Yuusei said heading to the door.

A shiver ran through Jack's body at the double meaning to those words.

"Hey, Yuusei," Jack said, stopping his lover before he left, "I love you."

A rare bright smile crossed Yuusei's face causing the blonde's heart to beat faster at its radiance. "I love you, too, Jack."

* * *

**_Reviews are nice_**

**_-Zee_**


End file.
